


The Lady Of The General’s House

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blossoming relationship, Bridal Carries, Cute, Destiny, F/M, Fantasy, Fate, Fighting, Fluff, Fluffy, General Kylo Ren, Gingerrose - Freeform, Humour, I promise happy happy endings for reylo and gingerrose, If there is pregnancy there will be no miscarriages, Jealousy, Kylo has violent jealous thoughts about Beaumont, Looking after injuries, Loss, Love, Love Declarations, Make up sex, Murder, Occasional aggressive behaviour, Period Piece, Pretend Relationship, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey hits Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Saving Each Other, Secret Plots, Soft sex, Soldiers, Sweet, There might be pregnancy later down the line, Unprotected Sex, Violence, alternative universe, bed sharing, horse riding, husband and wife, inspired by the Generals Lady Chinese Drama, jealous Rey, mention of Rey putting on weight, no main characters die apart from the mention of dead parents, romantic, soft, trope filled goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: General Kylo Ren is feared throughout the land, as King Palpatine’s most trusted guard and a decorated war hero, no one dares oppose the man who is considered a son to the cold, ruthless ruler of the entire kingdom. Rey is an unlucky beggar, caught stealing food. Palpatine decides to spare her life for one reason, she is to be sent to Kylo Ren and remain with him as his bride. Kylo Ren has no need of a wife and Rey has no desire to bow to her Lord, it seems they are in agreement that they do not need each other and their fates are to be separately unfolded before them...Reylo Fic Based on the Chinese Drama ‘Lady’s General’ also with a smidge of GingerRose.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Beaumont Kin, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 380
Kudos: 410
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

General Kylo Ren slammed the court decree down onto the oak desk before him and growled. His Lieutenant Poe, took a tentative step back. 

“Sir, King Palpatine desires a swift response.” 

Kylo fixed his second in command with a sharp stare. “What other answer can I give? I cannot refuse this.” 

Poe did not respond, knowing the wrong answer could lead to a serious injury to his person. General Kylo Ren was infamously known as the Demon General. His past was coloured with blood and his name was carved into the history books with his deadly sword. He was feared throughout the land and all who came up against him knew that death was his only companion. There was no one Kylo Ren relied on but King Palpatine, the man who had raised the boy from a young child but had never shown him an ounce of love and affection.

As a result, Kylo had grown up cold and unfeeling and was more at home on the battlefield than anywhere else. The weathered General never entered into polite society for he struck fear into the hearts of everyone who beheld him. A deep scar marred his fierce features and made many cower in terror before him. Kylo did not feel at a loss by hiding away from the world. He preferred to spend all of his time in the barracks with the only men he trusted, his battle worn soldiers, Finn, Armitage and Poe. He had no time for pleasantries, and that was what made this latest damn order from Palpatine even more confusing. 

Poe looked sympathetic. “Maybe it won’t be so bad...we could use a female’s touch around here…”

The look in Kylo’s eyes told Poe he had not chosen his words carefully. “Lieutenant, don’t you have some drills to run with the men?” 

Poe took the exit strategy presented to him and bowed swiftly before taking his leave. Kylo read the decree once more. What the hell was Palpatine thinking?

“Is this a test?” Kylo muttered to himself. “What is your plan for me, old man? Why are you sending me a wife?” 

**********

Sitting alone in the castle dungeon surrounded by bars and puddles of dirty water, Rey sighed. King Palpatine had imprisoned her for the lowly crime of stealing a loaf of bread, now he said he would spare her life because he had plans for her. Rey was afraid, but also angry. Who was he to decide her life for her? She confessed that her current one really wasn’t that wonderful. Living on the streets and fighting for scraps was not exactly a happy existence. Still, it should be her right to decide her own path in life! Why should Palpatine suddenly get a say in her fate? And what on earth did he plan to do with her? Suddenly, one of the King’s guards appeared. Rey stood up and put her hands on her hips.

“Let me go!” she shouted.

The guard sneered as he unlocked the door. “You should be thanking your lucky stars, my lady. King Palpatine has decided to shine his favour upon you.” 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked as the guard grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. 

“You are to be a gift,” the guard told her as he pushed her up the steps and into the body of the castle. 

“A gift? A gift for who?” Rey demanded. 

The soldier didn’t answer. At the top of the stairs stood three women, the prettiest women Rey had ever seen. They wore long, elegant gowns and their hair was organised into intricate styles. Rey noted they also seemed to be wearing some form of enhancement on their faces. They looked at her in surprise. 

“What are we supposed to do with this?” One of the women said, gesturing to Rey. 

Rey looked down at her ragged clothes. She couldn’t see her face but she suspected it was as dirty as she remembered and her hair was slick with sweat. What were the women tasked with doing to her? Could they make her as pretty as they were? She was ashamed to wish that they could. 

The guard pushed out an annoyed breath. “Make her presentable, she is to be delivered this evening,” he ordered the women as he walked away. 

“What?” Rey shouted after him. “Where am I going? To where and to whom am I being delivered? Where are you sending me?” 

One of the women smiled at Rey and took her hand.

“My dear, you are to be the bride of the great General Kylo Ren. You should consider it a great honour that King Palpatine is willing to pardon your crimes in exchange for your hand.” 

Rey pulled her hand away. “The Demon General?” she whispered. 

“You’ve heard of him?” One of the other women enquired. 

Rey nodded her head slowly. “He is infamous as is his murderous past.” 

The woman smiled kindly. “Exactly, that is why you are so blessed. He is a great favourite of King Palpatine. He must think you very special to be bestowed upon his most trusted guard. Now let’s get you cleaned up before you are presented to him.” 

“No! I won’t do it!” Rey made to run but the third woman who had kind eyes grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. 

“Rey, I know you want to run, but do remember King Palpatine will not allow such a slight. He will catch you and when he does he will kill you and anyone else in his way,” the girl whispered the words into Rey’s ear. 

Rey swallowed hard and saw the faces of Kaydel and Beaumont dance in front of her eyes. They had looked after each other for years, sharing food and sad stories. She couldn’t let others suffer because of her. She nodded and the pretty girl smiled at her. 

“I’m Rose,” she said gently. “Now, lets go run you a bath.” 

Rey allowed Rose to lead her to a grand wash room. The women wasted no time stripping her and helping her into a petal scented bath. They scrubbed her clean. She was shaved for the very first time which made her skin tingle and her long brown hair was washed and styled by Rose into a bun atop her head with delicate flowers interlaced within the strands. The rest of her hair flowed down her back to her waist in soft curls. They dressed her in a white flowing gown. A wedding dress she guessed. Would there even be a ceremony? Was she already considered married? They painted her lips red and added charcoal to her eyebrows and rouge to her cheeks. When she was finally permitted to look in the mirror she barely recognised herself. 

“Beautiful,” Rose whispered over her shoulder. Rey flushed. She had never been considered beautiful before, then her heart sank as she remembered the reason for all of the attention. She was being sent to be the bride of the most feared General in the entire Kingdom. Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them back. Rey was strong. She didn’t give up, she endured. So she would go to the Demon General, and the first chance she got, she would escape. 

“My lady, it’s time to go,” one of the women told her. 

Rey looked at herself in the mirror one last time and lifted her chin. “I’m ready.” 

**********

Kylo Ren shifted on the spot in the courtyard. He tugged at his armour which all of a sudden felt heavy and suffocating. Why was he being forced to stand on ceremony for this bride he didn’t want? Behind him, Finn, Poe and Armitage stood tall, hands behind their back and feet wide apart ready to welcome their superiors new companion. Kylo couldn’t help but wish he was on the battlefield rather than the grounds of his manor which he had never thought of as home. He looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark, shouldn’t she have arrived already? 

“What if they have met with some...trouble?” Finn asked worriedly. 

Kylo turned to look at Finn, then Poe and Armitage. Without a word spoken, each of them mounted their horses and flew out into the woods surrounding the manor. 

“You better be worth all this concern, my lady,” Kylo growled as he urged Saber to gallop faster.

**********

In the carriage, Rey fidgeted nervously. She had considered trying to escape into the woods, but did not know the area well and suspected that it could be dangerous. There was also the added complication that Palpatine had sent Rose with her to act as her handmaiden. 

Rose smiled up at Rey. “Don’t worry, it is not far now.” 

Rey smiled back, then suddenly the carriage screeched to a halt and Rose and Rey were jerked out of their seats. Rose straightened and looked out of the window then looked worriedly at Rey. 

“Bandits!” she exclaimed. Rey’s eyes widened. The carriage door was roughly pulled open.

“Out!” Someone ordered. Rey and Rose obeyed. 

Three heavily armed men smirked back at them. 

The tallest of the men bowed. “Ladies, don’t you know it’s not safe to travel through these woods after nightfall?” 

Rey saw the body of their carriage driver laying out flat on the forest floor. She swallowed hard and tried to pick out the leader of the bunch, making steady eye contact with him. 

“You don’t want to do this,” she threatened. The man laughed and his subordinates joined in. He came towards her and ran a callous finger down her cheek. “I think I do want to do this, I think I’m going to really enjoy doing...this.” 

Rey grabbed his finger and bent it backwards, she spun him round so that his arm was trapped behind his back. She pulled on his finger once more and he squealed. Rey took the sword from his belt and with her one free hand pointed it at the remaining men. 

“I will give you one chance to leave,” she told them. The men drew their swords and Rey sighed. “So be it.” 

Just as she was preparing for attack, Rose produced a concealed dagger from her skirts and stabbed one of the men in the stomach. He fell to the ground with an anguished sound. Rey watched with wide eyes. It seemed she had underestimated her gentle companion. Rey wasted no time breaking the neck of the man who she still held in place. He fell to the floor alongside his associate. The two women side by side and armed, glared at the third man who took one look at the pile of death at his feet and fled into the trees. 

Rey frowned and swiped at the dirt on her dress. Rose came before her and adjusted the flowers in her hair. 

“You are so much more than an unlucky beggar aren’t you Rey?” Rose said with a grin. 

Rey smiled back. “And you appear to have some secrets of your own, handmaiden Rose.” 

They looked at each other with interest and curiosity, both starting to form a bond but not quite trusting enough to share what they still had concealed. 

“What do we do now?” Rose asked. 

Rey sighed and looked at the broken carriage wheel. “I guess we walk,” she said, throwing down the sword, before stepping over the bodies at her feet. Rose followed closely behind. They had barely walked a few hundred feet, before three men on horseback appeared before them. Rose and Rey stopped and waited to see if their new acquaintances were friend or foe. 

The armour clad men climbed down from their horses and approached. 

“Lady, I am Finn,” said the first man with dark skin, warm eyes and an easy smile. He bowed and Rey couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I am Armitage,” said the second man, who was tall, thin and pale with red hair. He bowed swiftly and Rey noted his eyes lingered on Rose far longer than on her. 

The third man was breathtakingly handsome, with soft black curls and a charming smile. “My lady, we welcome you. I am Poe.” He took her hand in his and kissed it. Rey arched an eyebrow at him. That was a bold move for a subordinate, perhaps he was allowed more freedoms than the others. Was he a trusted confidant of the Generals? 

“We will accompany you to the manor,” Poe said with a bow, then gestured towards his steed. 

“Am I to ride with you?” Rey enquired. 

Before Poe could respond, a deep voice behind Rey answered her question and sent an electrifying shiver down her spine.

“She rides with me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey turned slowly and looked up into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. Her lips parted and she let out a shaky breath. Shoulder length gently curled black hair, full lips, pale skin and the scar she had heard so much about all glared back at her. The General. The Demon General. Her new husband. He was holding the reins of a jet black horse. He must have walked up to them rather than ride which explained why she hadn’t heard him until that very moment. Shouldn’t she be afraid? She had expected to be afraid. Her heart was beating so fast but it wasn’t fuelled by terror... 

Without introducing himself, the General grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his horse. 

“Hey!” Rey complained and tried to pull her arm free, but the General held her tight. Rey opened her mouth to berate him, but before she could utter a single word, his large hands encircled her waist and she was hauled up onto his horse. She gasped as he then raised himself up to sit behind her and hold her waist once more with one hand while grasping the reins firmly with the other. She could feel his warm chest against her back. She had never been that close to a man before, other than someone who was about to eat her blade. 

She let out a shaky breath. “Is this really necessary? I know how to ride,” Rey retorted. 

“No one can control Saber but me,” the General growled back. Rey rolled her eyes, but softened as she focused on the strong animal beneath her. 

“Saber? Is that your name?” Rey cooed as she patted the horse gently. The horse neighed softly in response. 

Armitage cleared his throat. “You can ride with me,” he said gruffly to Rose. Rose blinked rapidly but followed him towards his chestnut coloured horse and allowed him to lift her up before he mounted behind her. 

Poe and Finn followed suit on their pair of matching gray steeds and they set off towards what Rey assumed was to become her new home at least until she could find a way to escape. 

“Before I happened upon you talking to my men, I visited the site where you were attacked,” Kylo said.

Rey stiffened. 

“Can you tell me what happened back there?” He asked curiously. He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She tried to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. She had to choose her words carefully. 

“The bandits fought with the driver and he managed to overpowered them, but sadly lost his life. He should be commended,” Rey lied. She didn’t want the General knowing what she was capable of, her plan hinged on him underestimating her. 

“Really? A mere servant managed to take out two highly skilled, armed bandits?” Kylo said mockingly. He didn’t believe her, that was clear in his delivery. Rey hid her smile. He couldn’t prove anything. She didn’t have to entertain his theories. She chose to ignore his question. “Is your home far?” she asked instead. 

She heard a small chuff come from behind her. Was he amused by her refusal to answer him? “It is not much further,” he allowed. 

“Will I be given my own accommodation?” Rey asked firmly. 

“You will.” 

The answer came so swiftly that she was surprised to find she was offended. Even though she had no desire to share a bed with the General, she felt somewhat taken back that he seemed to have no desire to share a bed with her either. Did he not find her attractive? She wanted to ask, but didn’t want to arouse his interest either. Wasn’t it better that he was not attracted to her? Why was she suddenly so concerned with trivial feminine worries? Perhaps it was simply because she had never felt desirable before or perhaps it was because she was…no that was impossible...

“What are you thinking about?” he asked her, suddenly pulling her from her thoughts. 

Rey’s reply was sharp. “I’m just wondering what kind of a man accepts a bride into his household against her will?” 

Kylo let out a cutting sigh. “The kind of man who doesn’t have a choice.” 

Now that was an interesting answer. She wanted to turn around and look at him but knew that his face was almost touching her hair. If she turned at that point, they would almost touch lips. She blushed at the thought, then berated herself. They rode in silence for sometime before arriving at the manor. Rey gaped at the many grand buildings. This was to be her home? Was she really to be the lady of this impressive estate? She shook her head. She didn’t want this. She had to remember that. She had to keep her eyes on her ultimate goal. Freedom. 

Kylo climbed down and helped her to the ground. There was a moment when she stood in his arms and his eyes looked down into hers, she almost felt that he could see through her. She held her breath until he released her. The other men and Rose dismounted soon afterwards. 

“Finn, take the women to their room,” Kylo said without looking at Rey as he walked away. 

Rey’s mouth fell open and her hands sprung to her hips. “My lord!” She called. Kylo stopped and turned to look at her. Rey’s temper was always hot and she found she couldn’t ignore the General’s dismissive behaviour of her, even though it was the response she had wished for prior to arriving. 

“Don’t you think you should at least ask for my name?” she shouted angrily. 

The General walked back towards her. “I know your name.” 

Rey swallowed hard as his eyes once again threatened to expose her. She wanted to make him say it, but pushed the thought aside. “Then shouldn’t you at least make an effort to get to know me? I am your new wife.” 

Kylo’s eyes turned cold. “Madam, you are my wife in title only. Let’s just try to keep out of each other’s way.” He disappeared again and Rey glared at his back as her blood boiled.

Finn approached her tentatively. It was clear to Rey that Finn had a more gentlemanly demeanour than her new husband. “My lady, you need to rest. Let me show you to your quarters.” 

Rey smiled sweetly at Finn. “At least someone has some manners around here!” she announced loudly hoping the General would hear. 

Rose and Rey followed Finn to the back wing. Rey found that her bedroom was lavish and luxurious. It surprised her. Had Kylo prepared this for her? For the wife he didn’t want? 

“Lieutenant Poe was in charge of the decoration, but we can change it if it’s not to your taste?” Finn offered. 

Rey smiled. “It’s wonderful.” 

Finn smiled back. “He will be pleased to hear that. We will go recover your luggage now. Please make yourself at home.” 

Finn left and Rose and Rey looked at each other. 

“Well your new husband is...something,” Rose confessed. 

“Yes he’s the apple of my eye,” Rey muttered as she sat down on the bed. She lay back. Wow. A real bed. There had to be food too, right? Good food. Her stomach growled right on cue.

“I’ll go see if I can find us something to eat,” Rose offered. Rey inspected her room as she waited for Rose to return. She decided Poe had a good eye. Everything was beautiful but also useful. Finn soon arrived with their things and Rey thanked him and began to unpack the items that Palpatine had bestowed upon her. Gowns, costume jewels, nothing of any real use. She had to get her hands on a weapon soon. She felt sad at giving up the sword in the forest, but hadn’t wanted to arouse suspicion by keeping it on her person. Surely Kylo had to have an armoury somewhere, maybe she could even charm him into letting her have a sword or a dagger. If he ever allowed her to speak to him properly. 

“You think you’re too good for me don’t you?” she muttered out loud. Rey was elbow deep in her intimates when she was shocked to hear him reply. 

“I am yet to form an opinion on you, my lady.”

Rey turned to look at her new husband. He almost filled the whole room, he was so large. Rey refused to be intimidated. She stood up quickly, closing the lid on her luggage and put her hands on her hips. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked sweetly. 

Kylo looked around the room awkwardly. “I came to make sure you are settling in.” 

“Did you come to check if I’m a spy?” Rey joked.

“Are you?” Kylo asked forcefully, walking quickly towards her. 

Rey glared up at him. “If I was, would I admit it so easily?” 

His smirk made her throat tighten. His eyes ran over her. “I’ll be watching you closely.” 

Rey set her lips into a tight line. “I’ll be watching you too...husband.” 

They glared at each other intensely, then Kylo turned on his heel and swept out of the room, his dark cape swishing behind him as he exited. Rey stuck her tongue out at him as soon as he had disappeared from sight. 

Rose ran back into the room with a shocked expression. “What did the General want?” she asked. 

Rey sighed. “He wanted to know if I was a spy.” 

Rose’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

Rey nodded. 

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him I was an assassin sent to end his miserable existence.” 

“You didn’t!” 

Rey laughed at Rose’s worried face. “No I didn’t.” 

Rose giggled and pulled a roast chicken out from behind her back. Rey instinctively licked her lips and the two sat down to pull the carcass to pieces. 

“Why did they let you attend me?” Rey asked. 

Rose licked her fingers guiltily. “To tell you the truth, they didn’t. I’m here secretly for...my own reasons.” 

Rey arched an eyebrow questioningly. 

Rose shook her head in response. “I can’t tell you. It’s safer for you if you stay in the dark, but rest assured I can be of use to you here. I will help protect you.” 

“I have no doubt of that after seeing your performance in the forest.” 

“And I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself after seeing your performance,” Rose answered with a smile. 

Rey shrugged and avoided her eyes. “I grew up on the streets, if you couldn’t defend yourself, you died.” 

Rose nodded knowingly. 

Rey finished eating and wiped her hands. “I think it’s a good idea if we look out for each other. You can act as my handmaiden, but in reality we will be equals.” 

Rose nodded. “I’ll watch your back, you watch mine.” 

“I want to escape as soon as I am able but I don’t know the area well enough to just take off. It will take careful planning,” Rey confessed. 

“I can get you out, I just have to collect some information for my employer then I can get us both out of here.” 

Rey nodded gladly. “Good. Then I want to help you. Tell me what I can do.” 

“Just keep our host General Kylo Ren distracted.”

Rey smiled a slow smile. “I’m sure I can handle that.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. 

“Miss Rey? It’s time for breakfast.” It was Finn’s smooth voice that was coaxing her from her rest. Rey stretched and checked beside her. Rose was missing from the spot where she had fallen asleep the night before. Rey frowned. Rose was difficult to keep track of. She needed to be more vigilant lest she get them both into trouble. 

“I’m coming!” Rey shouted to Finn as she hopped out of bed and started to change her clothes. Rose soon reappeared and helped with her hair and make up. Rey was grateful for her assistance as she still had a lot to learn about cosmetics and hair accessories. Living as a servant within the palace walls, Rose had carefully perfected her skills in order to appear to be the perfect handmaid. 

“I’ve walked the entirety of the grounds this morning. This place is very well guarded. We have to be careful,” Rose told her. 

Rey nodded in agreement as Rose pushed a flower shaped hairpin into place for her. 

“Okay, I have made you as pretty as I can, go keep the General busy,” she said with a wink. “I think I need to enter his study. I should be able to do it without being seen if you can create a bit of a scene in the dining room during breakfast.” 

Rey grinned. “Scenes are my speciality.” 

**********

General Ren drummed his fingernails on the table.

“Why must I wait for her?” He snapped.

Standing by his side, Armitage narrowed his eyes. “Sir, it’s important that you appear to be a harmonious couple. There are spies everywhere and if the King found out you were not complying with his request he would be most...displeased.” 

Kylo glared at Armitage who sighed in response. “Sir, do not berate the messenger, I am merely reiterating what you yourself know to be true.” Kylo didn’t respond. He knew Armitage was right, but he still wanted to slap the superior look off his snobbish face. 

“I’m here, my Lord!” Rey announced joyfully. Her layered skirts danced around her as she bounded towards the table and stopped beside Kylo. Armitage rolled his eyes and took his leave. Kylo blinked as his eyes took in Rey’s lithe form in the pale pink dress to his right. He swallowed hard. He had to admit that she was very beautiful. But why was he even compelled to admit it? Why was it that he noticed her when no woman had ever tempted him before? Rey’s smile threatened to infect him further, so he looked away. She was clearly playing a part. There was no real feeling behind her kind features. 

“You’re late,” he muttered. 

Rey poured herself some tea. “I must apologise, I wasn’t aware there was a schedule.” 

Kylo’s temper flared. “There is. Everything here moves according to my requirements.” 

Rey sipped her tea and met his eyes as she sat down. “Oh? Is the mistress to have no control over her own existence?” 

“No.” 

The blunt answer grated on Rey’s dignity. To keep from throwing her tea cup at the General’s head, Rey stood and wandered around the table casually. “I’m afraid I’ve never been very good at following orders,” she confessed sweetly. 

Kylo’s hand formed into a fist. He wanted to grab her wrist and still her movements, he wanted to tell her to obey him and only him. What was happening to him? She was just a girl. A slight distraction, nothing more. He fought to keep control. “You’ll learn.”

Rey unified their gaze once more. “What if I don’t want to learn?” 

The urge to correct her was even more difficult to ignore. Somehow having Rey’s obedience seemed to be even more important to him than the loyalty of an entire army of men. It was just because she was so wilful and disrespectful, he surmised. It was the same as the desire he had felt when he first met Saber. A curiosity to see if he could bend Rey to his will just as he had taught Saber to do. She was of interest because she was a challenge. Nothing more. 

“This is not a question of want, it’s a question of necessity...for you.” Kylo stood up and Rey panicked.

“Wait! Where are you going?” she asked nervously. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. Why was she so nervous? Did she not want him to leave? Was she as affected by him as he was by her? Or was there some other reason she wanted to keep him by her side? “I’m going to my study,” he told her. 

“No!” 

Kylo’s eyes widened at her sudden outburst. What had gotten into her? Didn’t she desire his immediate absence? Rey came towards him and placed a hand on his arm. His eyes locked onto her slender fingers. She squeezed his wrist gently and rearranged her face into a soft smile. “I mean, please don’t leave me just yet. This is a strange place and you are still a stranger to me. Don’t you think we should get to know each other?” 

Kylo broke free of the spell her touch had cast on him and pulled his arm away. “No.” 

Rey glared at him. “Like it or not, I am your wife, Sir. Don’t you think we should try and make the best of things?” 

Kylo arched an eyebrow at her. Rey’s eyes fell on his scar. She had an inexplicable desire to run her finger over it. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. He would surely pull away from her again and that wouldn’t help her achieve her aim. Kylo stood and came towards her. He backed her up against the mahogany table edge and looked over her. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest under his gaze. She desperately grabbed a silver butter knife from the table top and held it firmly behind her back. 

Kylo leaned over her. Rey arched her back to accommodate him. He was so close, his nose almost touched her own. “You think we should make the best of things? What does that mean, my lady? What are you willing to do? Does that mean you want to share a bed with me? Do you want to learn how to...please me? Do you wish to truly know what it means to be my wife?” 

Rey didn’t respond, but she gripped the knife tighter behind her back. Kylo laughed bitterly and reached behind her to pluck the knife from her hand. He threw it down onto the table with a clatter. 

“Do not worry, my lady. I know what I am. I’m the Demon General. Dragged from hell itself to spill the blood of our enemies all over this fine Kingdom. My heart is cold and dead, I have no need of your warmth, nor do I desire it. You are safe from me, my lady. Just follow the rules and you will be allowed your freedom within the confines of the mansion.” 

Rey let out the breath she had been holding as Kylo backed away. “What if I want to leave the mansion?” she asked boldly.

“Out of the question.” came the angry response. 

“Why?” Rey pressed. 

“There is nothing for miles but heavy woodland areas and the barracks. Neither are safe for you.” Kylo made to leave once more.

”So you do care about my safety?”   
  
Kylo glared at her. “I care about Palpatine’s good opinion. If his thoughtful gift were to be eaten by wolves he would surely punish me.” 

“wolves?” Rey asked with wide eyes. 

kylo smirked and nodded before turning to leave again. 

“Wait!” 

He turned towards her once more. “I am a busy man, my lady. Do not waste my time.” 

Rey opened her mouth to say something just as Rose walked into the room and gave her a meaningful look. Rey closed her mouth and smiled at Rose. “I’m sorry I’m late, Miss Rey,” Rose said with a slight bow. 

“You should address the lady of this house as my lady,” Kylo boomed, surprising both Rey and Rose. 

Rose bowed. “Of course. I apologise, Sir.” 

Kylo looked at them both and then swiftly strode from the room. 

“What was that about? Rose whispered.

Rey shrugged. “No idea. I think he is just aggravated by my efforts to keep his attention on me. Things got somewhat...heated between us. Did you find what you were looking for?” Rey whispered as Rose prepared her food. 

Rose shook her head. “No. He must have the information concealed elsewhere.” 

Rey frowned. “We shall have to try again.” 

Rose nodded and placed the plate down in front of Rey. Rey grabbed her hand before she could withdraw it. “Don’t go, eat with me. Please.” 

Rose smiled and nodded and fixed herself a plate. She sat down at the table with Rey and the two girls talked pleasantly as they ate. 

Later, they walked the grounds of the manor together. Armitage Hux accompanied them which stunting their conversation somewhat, so the main entertainment was provided by Rose who seems to enjoy provoking their unwanted bodyguard. 

“Miss, don’t you think the grounds here are inferior to the palace?” Rose asked Rey. 

Rey pressed her lips together to hold in her laugh. 

Armitage answered her. “Miss Rose, the grounds at the palace are maintained for recreation, the grounds at the manor are used for training purposes. You can not make comparisons between the two.” 

Rose sighed and nodded and looked back at him. “I feel some flowers would really cheer the place up. What kind of flowers do you like, Mr Hux?” 

A deep sigh escaped their stiff companions lips. “Miss Rose, I am a soldier. I have no time for trifles such as flowers.” 

Rose ignored him. “I rather like Roses, obviously. Mr Hux, could we get some roses for the grounds? I feel it would lift my ladies spirits considerably. Red ones, to match the blush of her cheeks. Don’t you think my lady is the most beautiful mistress?” 

“Indeed.” Came the clipped response. 

Rey’s cheeks were indeed quite red at that moment from holding in her amusement at Rose’s continual verbal attacks on poor Mr Hux. 

“I would have to ask the General if he would be willing to spare the expense,” Armitage offered eventually. 

Rose smiled.“I’m sure he would be very willing if you ask him very nicely, Mr Hux.” 

Another sigh. “Very well.” 

“You must promise me you will ask sincerely, Mr Hux.” 

“I shall do my best, Miss Rose.” 

Rose smiled. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Rey didn’t think Rose noticed Hux’s cheeks redden as he focused on the grass under their feet. She was too busy discussing the sorry state of the manors stonework. Rey smiled to herself. It seemed Mr Hux found Rose as interesting as she herself did. Maybe even more so. 

Neither of them noticed Kylo as he watched them from the window in his study. His eyes focused primarily on Rey. He had to concede that his new wife was most certainly a pretty, vibrant young thing. It was a shame that he had no use for her. He turned away from the window and returned to his paperwork but her gentle laughter rang temptingly in his ears as he worked.   



	4. Chapter 4

Rey had never been so idle. Usually her days were spent keeping to the shadows and trying to find enough food to survive another day, but at the manor there was an abundance of food and no need to hide. She found to her surprise that she had enjoyed her first day as Kylo Ren’s wife. But then, she had only seen her husband as they conversed over breakfast so that probably accounted for her good mood. 

That evening, Finn was their guard and they quickly talked the easy going soldier into finding them some wine and joining them for a drink. Rey liked Finn, he was kind and warm, unlike his superior. He made them laugh and told them secrets about the other men. Apart from Kylo. Finn said he knew very little about Kylo Ren as he didn’t interact with the other soldiers very often other than to bark orders. Rey found she was slightly disappointed he couldn’t give her any insights into the mind of the man she was now bound to. But why did she care? It wasn’t if she was actually planning on becoming the lady of his manor. She was leaving as soon as she was able.

Finn lacked the drinking experience of the two girls and quickly became drunk and fell asleep much to Rose and Rey’s amusement. The two impaired women drunkenly stumbled from their room and wandered the grounds, giggling and laughing and pretending to be Kylo and Hux. 

“You there! Stop smiling! Smiling is prohibited!” Rey called out in a low voice causing Rose to fall onto the grass from laughing so hard. Rey pulled her up and Rose responded to her in a gruff voice she intended to sound like Hux’s. “Flowers are of no use to a soldier such as I, my stone cold heart cannot be penetrated by a few pretty blooms!” They fell about laughing once more then stopped to look up at the stars above them. 

“How high do you think that wall is?” Rose asked, pointing to the stone structure that surrounded the manor. 

Rey stood with a grin. “Let’s find out.” 

They decided to climb the wall and sit upon it to finish the last of the wine from the bottle they were carrying. 

With their legs swinging over the side of the wall, Rey took a swig from the bottle then passed it to a Rose. “Rose, I think Armitage Hux might…like you.” 

Rose laughed. “Now I know you’re drunk.” 

Rey frowned. “No! I swear it, I saw something in the way he looked at you today and it was also there when he first met you.” 

“Detestation perhaps?” Rose asked. 

Rey shook her head. “No! Listen to me!” 

Rose laughed again as she passed the bottle to Rey. “I am listening but you are very much mistaken, Rey.” 

“I don’t think that I am,” Rey frowned and rubbed her head “I don’t feel too good now, should we climb down?” 

“Not yet,” Rose said. “Look! It’s a full moon tonight!” 

Rey looked up but was suddenly overcome with dizziness. She cursed her stupidity for drinking so much and leaving herself in a vulnerable position. She swayed violently and cried out as she suddenly fell from the wall. Rose reached for her but swiftly lost her balance too. The two girls tumbled through the air...but neither hit the ground. Rey found herself safely encased in the arms of Kylo Ren and Rose, found herself in the arms of Armitage Hux. How on earth had they gotten there that quickly? Had they been watching them the whole time? Both couples looked at each other in stunned silence for a few moments before the General erupted. 

“This is one of many reasons I didn’t want you here, you are already disrupting the order of this manor!” Kylo roared. 

Still half drunk, Rey giggled and lay her head against his chest. It felt... nice. “Shhhh…” she said as her eyes started to close. She heard a growl that rumbled to life in Kylo’s chest but she just smiled and snuggled in further. “You lied to me. Your heart isn’t cold, it’s warm,” she said as she listened to his steady heartbeat and felt the heat of his chest against her cheek. 

Rose blinked up at Armitage who promptly placed her down on the ground and took a step away, fixing his arms firmly behind his back. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” Rose whispered. Armitage looked at her and nodded briefly, then looked down at the ground. 

A sound above them made Rey open her eyes, the wine bottle was still sitting on top of the wall and a gust of wind sent it hurtling down towards them. Rey opened her mouth to warn Kylo, but before she could say anything he turned with her still in his arms and allowed the bottle to smash against his back. Rey looked up into his eyes as he winced in pain. He had protected her. He could have let the bottle hit her but he didn’t. He could have let her fall, but he didn’t. Her heart pulsed and she started to sober. Could it be that there was more to Kylo than the cold exterior that he presented to the outside world? She opened her mouth to speak but he abruptly placed her down on the ground, halting her words. Rey shivered. She couldn’t help but think it was much warmer in Kylo’s arms. 

“Return to your room,” Kylo barked before walking away. Rey watched him leave. Armitage bowed and followed Kylo and Rose watched him go. Then the two women looked at each other uncomfortably. Something had shifted. They both felt it, but neither wanted to admit it. They walked silently back to their room. Finn looked groggy and ashamed as he let them in. Rey assumed Kylo had already berated him for sleeping on the job. He quickly fell back to sleep at his post and Rey waited until Rose had also fallen asleep before she escaped through the window. She couldn’t sleep without seeing Kylo first. She headed to the kitchen and then to Kylo’s study after noting the light was still on.   


She knocked on the door  “Enter.” Came the gruff response. Kylo seemed surprised to see her. “I told you to stay in your room.” 

Rey shifted her feet. “I know and I will. I just wanted to...I just wanted to apologise.” 

“No need.” 

Rey moved towards him. “You were hurt because of me and I’m sorry for that.” 

He almost recoiled from her. Rey frowned. Was she that terrifying in her nightgown and cape? She gave him a moment to collect himself. 

“It’s nothing,” he croaked. Why was his voice failing him? Was he sick? 

“Did you catch a cold?” Rey asked, reaching for his forehead. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away. 

Rey sighed. “I know you’re angry with me, but someone needs to look at your injury.” 

“I said I’m fine.” 

“Even so,” Rey said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Can I see? Please?” 

Kylo looked up at her and once again Rey found herself wanting to touch the scar running down his face. For a moment she thought he was going to tell her to get out but then he nodded slowly and faced away from her in his chair. Rey stood behind him and with shaky fingers, pushed Kylo’s evening robe down his shoulders so she could see the injury on his upper back. His shoulders were so broad, her eyes swept over them then settled on the wound. There was a long cut where the bottle had struck him. It was no longer bleeding, but Rey felt instantly guilty at the sight of it. She used a wet cloth she had collected from the kitchen to wash it then pulled a small bottle from her pocket. She put an arm over Kylo’s shoulder to show him the bottle. 

“This is a salve I know works well, can I apply it?” 

Kylo didn’t respond so Rey took his silence as an agreement. She gently applied the medicine with two fingers along and around the cut. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked. 

She saw his head shake back and forth. Then she noticed the other scars on his back. She gasped and instinctively tried to push his robe down to see more, Kylo quickly shrugged his clothing back on and Rey pulled her hands back. 

“Do...do your other wounds hurt?” Rey asked as he turned to look at her. 

There was a long pause before he answered her. “Their pain has long since faded. Does their appearance scare you?” 

“No. I just...I worry for you.” Why had she said that? Because it was true. She did worry for him. Why? He was a stranger. She barely knew him, so why was her heart aching for the pain she had caused him and the pain she knew he had experienced in the past? Kylo turned towards her and they looked at each other silently for a moment. 

“I’m sorry about today. It won’t happen again,” Rey said finally. 

“See that it doesn’t.” 

Rey nodded and turned to leave, Kylo grabbed her wrist and turned her back towards him. “Thank you,” he said in a gravelly tone before releasing her. 

Rey nodded awkwardly and swiftly left. She rubbed her wrist thoughtfully as she headed back to her room. She slipped back into bed without Rose or Finn realising that she had been away but she found it difficult to sleep that night. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Kylo looking back at her. Could it be that she had been wrong about him? Could it be that Palpatine was the real villain in their story? Was Kylo as much of a captive as she was? 

“Do you need me to save you, General?” she whispered into the darkened room.

**********


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo also struggled to sleep that evening. He could still feel Rey’s hands on his skin in light, warm traces down his back. It was as though she had branded him. He growled and ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn’t she follow his orders? She was frustratingly disobedient and she didn’t even show an ounce of fear when he berated her. It made him want to… he shook his head. These thoughts were dangerous. She was just a distraction. Nothing but a bauble that Palpatine wanted him to display. He had to keep control of the situation. Still, surely there was no reason why he couldn’t be civil with her. They would have to play their prospective parts soon enough. Perhaps she could even be of use to him. She was certainly stronger and more intelligent than she wanted him to believe. It was intriguing and somewhat unsettling. He turned onto his side. Maybe it would be better to try and treat her with honey instead of the sting? The only problem was Kylo had no experience of kindness and even less experience dealing with women. He turned to lie on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Then exhaled slowly. Research would be required before he took on this particular battle. He resolved to look into it the very next day and finally his mind allowed him to ease into sleep. 

Rey and Rose awoke with bad heads and hungry stomachs. The memories of the night before flooded Rey’s mind and she didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or intrigued. The image of Kylo’s scars were etched into her thoughts. How many battles had he won? How many battles had he almost lost? And why was she so concerned with this information?

Rey was early for breakfast that morning and waited eagerly to see Kylo again. She was disappointed when he arrived and did not acknowledge her. Had the events of the night before meant nothing to him? Had she still not gained his trust? He poured himself some tea and quickly ate a bowl of porridge before excusing himself. Rey huffed angrily. Was it too much to ask that he just talk to her? Was she really that unpalatable to him? As soon as Kylo was gone, Rose fixed herself a plate and sat down next to Rey. 

“I need you to keep Kylo in his study today,” Rose said.

Rey looked alarmed. “What? Why?” Rey asked.

Rose sighed. “I know the information I seek isn’t in that room, so I need to keep searching. You keep him in there so that he doesn’t discover me while I search elsewhere.” 

Rey groaned. “How can I keep him busy? He barely talks to me!” 

“A lot can be said between men and women without the need for words,” Rose muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on her plate. 

Rey glared at the top of Rose’s head. “I am not that kind of a girl.” 

“You don’t have to do anything...untoward. Just…flirt a little. Confuse him enough so that he lets his guard down.” 

Rey frowned but nodded slightly as she finished her food. As soon as her plate was empty, she headed to the study and took a deep, steadying breath right outside the door before knocking loudly. 

“Enter.” 

Rey did as instructed, but Kylo’s angry glare told her she wasn’t who he had been expecting. 

“Why are you here?” he demanded.

Rey bit her lip. Why was she there? Why had her mind gone blank all of a sudden? She has to think of something… 

“I wanted to check how you were, is your wound healing?” she offered by way of explanation. 

Kylo nodded without looking up from his papers. “Yes. You can go now.” 

“Is there anything I can do to...help you today?” Rey asked, standing in front of his desk and trying to read the papers in his hand. Kylo looked up at her and angled the papers away from her view. 

“No. Go amuse yourself. If you require anything, ask Finn or Armitage.” 

Rey nodded and smiled. She headed for the door slowly, desperately trying to think of something she could talk to Kylo about to fulfil her promise to Rose. 

“Can I have a weapon?” she suddenly blurted out as she turned back towards him. 

The papers were discarded this time. She suppressed a smile. The game had begun.

“Why would you need a weapon?” he enquired. 

Rey shrugged. “Can I have one?” 

“No.” 

Rey frowned. “Why not?” 

Kylo let out an impatient sigh. “You can’t be trusted and after last night you would almost certainly injure yourself.” 

“Can’t I have some means of defending myself?” Rey asked walking back to his desk. 

“You are safe here.” 

“What if someone broke in?” Rey said, gesturing wildly around the room. 

Kylo shook his head. “Not possible.”

“But what if someone did,” Rey said leaning over his desk and looking down at the top of his head as he pretended once more to read the papers before him. “What if someone came into my room at night and tried to snatch me?” 

“I would kill them!” Kylo’s fist connected aggressively with his desk and made Rey and her heart jump in unison. She hadn’t expected such a violent reaction, but then Kylo was a soldier. She assumed anger came very naturally to him. She took a deep breath to steady herself then continued in a low, conspiratorial voice. “You wouldn’t need to kill them if I had a knife under my pillow, I could do it myself.” 

Kylo looked at her with interest. “Have you ever killed anyone, my lady?” 

Uh oh. She had said too much. She shook her head. 

“Is that the truth?” Kylo asked, his gaze was intense. Rey fought hard not to shy away from his knowing eyes. 

“Yes,” she lied. 

Kylo looked sceptical. “You do not need a weapon.” 

Rey stomped her feet and growled. Kylo chuckled, then caught himself and frowned instead. “Do not pout at me, my lady. It will have no effect on my decision.” 

Rey never could back down from a challenge. She sighed and widened her eyes. “I’m so far from home, I don’t know anyone here and you refuse to talk to me. What am I to do?” 

“Embroider?”

Rey glared at Kylo and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not that kind of girl.” 

“Well what kind of girl are you, Rey? The kind of girl who keeps knives under their pillow? The kind of girl who kills bandits in the woods with her bare hands?” 

Rey panicked. “Don’t be ridiculous!” she cried. 

Kylo stood and walked towards her. “I know you killed those men,” he said calmly. 

Rey took a step towards him. “Prove it!” 

They both glared at each other in silence. Then spurred on by some unknown force, Rey reached up and traced Kylo’s scar with one finger. He looked surprised but did not back away or still her hand. 

“How did you get this?” Rey whispered. 

“In battle.” 

Rey cupped his cheek. “They call you the Demon General. Why?” 

Kylo swallowed hard. “Because I’m ruthless and cold. My soul has long since withered and died under the weight of my blood filled ledger.” 

“I don’t think I believe that.” 

Suddenly, his lip quivered and for a brief moment Rey mused that he looked like a scared little boy. “You should believe it. It’s true,” he told her roughly. 

Rey tilted her head to the side. “Maybe it was true in the past...but last night, you saved me from falling and then you saved me from the wine bottle. That doesn’t seem like something someone who is cold and ruthless would do.” 

Kylo searched her eyes, then he opened his mouth to say something…

“Sir, there’s an urgent letter from the King!” Finn’s voice broke the spell between them and they stepped back from one another. Finn frowned at them both for a moment before rearranging his face into a blank expression. He delivered the letter to Kylo and left. Rey strolled around the room trying to calm her hammering heart but also desperately wanting to know what was in the General’s letter but being afraid to ask outright. Kylo read the letter thoroughly then sighed and looked at Rey. 

“The King is sending his closest advisor to visit us in five days. We need to appear as if we are a couple,” he explained. 

Rey nodded. “Very well.” 

“You are going to comply?” Kylo asked incredulously. 

“Do I have a choice?” Rey said with an arch of her eyebrow. 

“No.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Then I will comply.” 

Was it her imagination? Or did Kylo just smile at her?

“Finn!” he barked. Rey put a hand over her heart and let out a breath. Was loud the only volume the man could use? 

“Yes, Sir?” Finn asked, running back into the room. 

“Move my lady’s things into my room.” 

“What?” Rey cried as Finn bowed and made a swift exit. 

Kylo looked at her calmly. “The advisor will check such details, my lady.” 

“But he isn’t arriving for five days! Why must I be moved now?” she demanded. 

“I think it’s important that we...practice, so that we can appear more...relaxed in front of the advisor.” 

“Practice what?” Rey cried.

Kylo smirked. “Don’t get too excited, my lady. I’m merely suggesting we get used to sharing living quarters. Nothing else.” 

Rey huffed. That made sense. “Fine. But I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you.” 

“I will sleep in the bed, you will sleep on the floor,” Kylo told her. 

Rey glared at him. “My lord, I will take the bed.” 

Kylo waved his hand dismissively. “The bed is perfectly suited to my needs, therefore I will make better use of it.” 

“Well I’m afraid the floor is not suitable for my needs,” Rey growled. 

“Then we can share the bed,” Kylo ordered with a look that made her heart stop. 

“No.”

Kylo ignored her. “It is decided. We will share the bed. You do not have a choice.” 

Rey growled again and turned away from him. “If you try anything…” 

“My lady, you have nothing to fear.” 

“Ha!” Rey blurted. Kylo looked angry at her outburst. He came towards her once more. “Are you suggesting that I would use this situation to take advantage of you? Because I can assure you, I have no need of a wife for that reason or any other.”

“Do you perhaps not admire women, my lord?” Rey teased.

Kylo gritted his teeth. “I like women, my lady, but I am not particularly fond of troublesome females such as yourself.” 

“Troublesome?” Rey parroted. 

Kylo nodded. “You have been here for almost two days and so far you have stolen a roast chicken, pilfered from my private wine collection, escaped from your room twice and almost fallen to your death. This is the very definition of troublesome, my lady.” 

Rey opened her mouth to object but then closed it again. Everything he had said was true, she couldn’t deny it. “I prefer to consider myself...spirited,” she muttered. 

There was the quirk of his lip once more. He tried to hide it but she could see he was gently warming up to her. She found that she liked to see it. Interesting...

His expression softened. “Go walk the grounds, you shouldn’t spend all of your time in this dusty study.” 

“It’s not the study I want to spend my time with.” Had she really just said that? From the look on Kylo’s face she had indeed spoken the words out loud. What was happening to her?

“Are you saying...it’s me you want to spend your time with?” The look on his face...was almost...a plea. No. This wasn’t what she wanted...was it? 

“I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m...confused,” Rey answered truthfully. 

Kylo walked away. Perhaps her answer had disappointed him? She felt sad and responsible. 

“Go walk, my lady,” was his bland response. 

This time it wasn’t a request. Rey was interested to find she was starting to understand the difference. She nodded and left the room. Outside, she lay against the study door and took a deep breath. 

“You okay?” 

Rose’s voice drew her attention. Rey smiled a small smile. “Yes, I’m okay. It’s just…” she looked back at the door. “It’s just...I think there’s more to him.” 

Rose frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“There’s more to him, Rose. He’s...not what I expected.” 

“Be careful, Rey. Fire is beautiful but also deadly.” 

“He won’t hurt me,” Rey said vehemently. 

Rose cocked her head to the side as she observed Rey. “You seem very sure.”

Rey nodded. “I am. I am sure.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling, and the fact that he protected me. Why would he do that if he didn’t care for my well-being in some small way?” 

“Rey, please. Don’t lose your head,” Rose pleaded. 

“I won’t, Rose. I promise.” 

Rose looked unconvinced and pulled Rey away to walk in the courtyard. They wandered around the grounds for a short while and it wasn’t long before Armitage found them once more and began to follow closely behind as they strolled idly. 

**********


	6. Chapter 6

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Rose shot back at their faithful follower. Rey jabbed her in the ribs. A strong reminder that she needed to remember her fake position within the manor. Surprisingly Armitage let the comment slide and did not respond. Unfortunately, that didn’t dissuade Rose. 

“You would think a soldier of war would have more important things to fill his days with then escorting two young ladies around the safe confines of this estate.” 

This time Armitage was unable to keep quiet. “You would think so wouldn’t you? But ever since you and the lady nearly got yourselves carelessly killed, I’ve been placed on babysitting duty and I assure you, I enjoy it no more than you do, Miss Rose.” 

After his rebuff, Rose was silenced, and the rest of the walk was rather peaceful which gave Rey time to collect her thoughts. Kylo Ren was not what she had expected at all. Everyone described him as a fearsome, loathsome creature. But he wasn’t like that at all. He was...just a man. A man hardened by battle but still just a man. 

“He has a beating heart…” Rey murmured to herself.

“What?” Rose said. 

Rey shook her heart and smiled at Rose. “Nothing, just...thinking.” 

Rose gave her a suspicious look but dropped the subject. Later, when they were alone once more, Rose admitted that her second attempt to find what she was looking for had come to nothing. 

“It’s not here,” she said sadly. 

“Where else could it be?” Rey asked. 

Rose thought for a moment. “The barracks perhaps?” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “The barracks? Would there be a safe place to keep secrets in such a place?” 

Rose shrugged. “I don’t know, but I need to find out. If I don’t find that information, I can’t get us out of here.”

“Why is it so important? What is it?” 

“Proof.” 

“Proof of what?” Rey pushed. 

“Just proof. I told you I don’t want to put you in danger by telling you more than that.” 

Rey sighed. “Then we have to find a way to get Kylo to take us to the barracks.” 

“I don’t think he is in the mood to take us on a day trip,” Rose said dryly. 

Rey folded her arms across her chest. “Then we have to put him in the mood.” 

Rose raised her eyebrows. 

“Don’t look at me like that! You were the one who told me to use my charm!” Rey cried. 

“I’m not judging.” 

A knock at the door interrupted them. “The General asks that you join him for dinner,” Finn called out. 

Rose and Rey looked at each other in surprise. 

“Now's your chance to use your charm,” Rose said with amusement. 

“We’ll be right there,” Rey called back to Finn whilst glaring at Rose. 

**********

Kylo sat at the dining table feeling like an idiot. What had possessed him to invite her to dine with him? Because despite his best attempts he just couldn’t ignore her. 

He pushed the thought away. He should stop this now. There was no place in his world for a romantic attachment particularly when the interest in question was still extremely untrustworthy. She could still be a spy. Armitage had reported that her handmaiden was often wandering around alone. That was reason enough to suspect the two of them.

At that moment, the two women entered the room and Kylo stood up to greet them. Rey smiled as she sat down. Kylo cursed his heart for jumping at the sight of her. Rose stood behind her lady. Kylo poured Rey a glass of wine which she gratefully accepted. They both drank in silence for a few moments. Rose disappeared to the kitchen to enquire about the food and then returned to serve it. The two of them ate quietly both trying to think of a way to ask what they wanted to ask. 

“My lord, will you return to the barracks soon?” Rey eventually squeaked. 

An odd question. He looked at her as he answered but she focused on her food. “Tomorrow infact.” 

Now her eyes met his and they seemed to sparkle at his answer. Curious and somewhat beguiling. “I was wondering if we would be allowed to accompany you?” she almost sang. 

Kylo stilled. “Why do you want to see the barracks?” 

Rey dabbed her mouth with a napkin. “Can I not take an interest in your work?” 

He almost laughed out loud at her lie. “No, you can’t,” he replied gruffly. 

Rey huffed. “Fine.” 

Silence settled between them again. Rey bit her lip. 

“How is the food?” Kylo asked at last. 

“Delicious,” Rey replied. 

“The chef will cook whatever you wish, just let them know your requirements.” 

Rey smiled. “Thank you, my lord.” 

Kylo cleared his throat awkwardly and returned to his food. Once they had finished, Rey tried again to bring the conversation back to the barracks. Rose excused herself in the hopes it would help Rey achieve their objective. 

“My Lord?” Rey began but was interrupted by Kylo. 

“You don’t have to call me that,” he said abruptly. 

“Then how should I refer to you? Husband?” 

She watched his Adam’s apple bob violently as he shook his head in response. 

_ Oh, so you like me referring to you as husband although you won’t admit it... Rey  _ made a mental note. 

“You can call me General,” he muttered. 

Rey rolled her eyes. Yes, that was much more personal. “Very well,  _ General _ , may I see the barracks tomorrow?” 

“No.” 

Rey seethed. “Why?” 

“It’s unsafe, what is your reason for wanting to go there?” 

“I told you, I want to get to know you.” 

“Are you going to try to steal a weapon?” 

_ Only if the opportunity presents itself…  _

Rey pushed the thought aside and feigned shock at his question. “Of course not! Look you can be with me the entire time if necessary, just please let me and my maid accompany you.” 

“Why is this so important to you?” he pressed. 

“Why do you distrust me so?” Rey shot back. 

“You have done nothing yet to earn my trust.” 

“There have been no opportunities for me to show my...loyalty yet.” 

His eyes softened and Rey sensed she was gaining ground. “I want to know your world,” she said gently. “I sense this house is not considered home to you, I want to see the place where my  _ husband _ feels most himself.” 

The look he gave her almost made her gasp. Such intensity. There was deep passion behind that look. She could almost feel it. What was the General passionate about, she wondered. 

“Alright.” 

Rey almost jumped for joy. She had achieved her aim! But why did she feel so guilty about deceiving the General? This was what she wanted, to help Rose so that they could escape, right? She looked at Kylo who was avoiding her eye. It brought a small smile to her lips. She finished her wine. 

“Why don’t we walk in the courtyard?” she offered. He had given her what she wanted. She would reward him with her good behaviour. For now. 

Kylo looked at her for a moment before nodding his agreement. They walked out into the night air and Rey shivered and rubbed her arms. She realised she had forgotten her wrap and turned to retrieve it, but found that Kylo had had the presence of mind to collect it for her. He placed it over her shoulders and she wrapped it across her chest. She looked up at him with a grateful smile. He walked next to her stiffly with his hands firmly pinned behind his back. Rey couldn’t help but laugh.

“You can relax, General. I’m not going to bite you.” 

“I don’t know you well enough to confirm that.” 

Rey looked delighted. “Was that a joke? General! I’m so proud!” 

“Don’t get used to it.” 

Were they getting along? Why was she enjoying this so much? Maybe it was just a relief to let her guard down a little. 

“You aren’t what they say you are,” she confessed. 

Kylo looked at her with interest. “What do they say I am?” 

“They say you’re a monster.” 

Rey saw the glimmer of hurt in his eye before he covered it. “I am a monster.” 

Rey stopped walking and turned to face him. “No, you’re not.” 

“Why are you so certain of that?” 

“I have a feeling. I always trust my feelings.” 

Kylo smiled gently. “You remind me of my mother. She used to say the same thing.” 

Rey smiled happily. “Did she? I think I like that.” 

Kylo smirked down at her. “I think she would have liked you, she was also...troublesome.” 

Rey laughed. Was it the wine loosening his tongue? She darent ask in case it made him stop. She liked this version of her new...husband. 

“I think I would have liked to have met her,” she said gently. 

“She was the strongest woman I have ever known.” 

Rey’s mouth parted slightly and her heart fluttered in her chest at his words. Kylo looked down at her and she looked up at him. Was it her imagination or did he inch closer? His eyes dropped to her mouth. Did he want to? Surely he didn’t want to…

“Sir!” 

There was a groan and then Kylo turned to see Hux running towards them. 

“What is it?” Kylo barked making Rey jump. 

“Sir, there is a problem at the barracks, some of the men had too much wine…” 

“Where did they get the wine? Alcohol is strictly prohibited,” Kylo interrupted. 

Hux shook his head. “I don’t know, Sir. That’s just one of the issues we need to address urgently.” 

Kylo turned to Rey and bowed slightly. “I must take my leave, my lady. I will see you in the morning.” 

Kylo started to walk away, but Rey grabbed his wrist. He turned to her once more. “Wait! Why in the morning?” she asked. 

“I will stay at the barracks tonight. The men need to feel my presence. It will serve to dampen their insubordination. You can join me there tomorrow,” Kylo explained. 

Rey nodded. “Okay. Sleep well.” 

“You too, my lady.” 

Kylo left with Hux and Rose appeared beside her. “Rey you did so well!” 

Rey bowed slightly. “Thank you.” 

“I am to stay in your old room alone, now that you have moved into the Generals room,” Rose said with a smile that made Rey blush. 

“Oh yes,” Rey said as she suddenly remembered they would be sleeping in the same room from now on. She had almost forgotten. At least she had one night without Kylo to familiarise herself with her new surroundings. “Kylo will stay in the barracks this evening,” Rey told Rose.

“I see.” Rose took her hand. “Come on then. Let me show you to your new room.” 

Kylo’s quarters were very different from her own. The room was decorated in black and grey and there was little more than a bed and some storage facilities. 

“Well this is...cold,” Rey said. 

Rose laughed. “You could always make some changes?” 

Rey smiled and looked around the room. “I might just do that.” 

“I’m sure the General would appreciate it.” 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t and that’s why it’s so tempting.” 

Rose smirked. “What are the sleeping arrangements?” She asked. 

Rey sighed. “His Lordship has ordered that we share the bed but assured me he has no interest in me as a woman.” 

Rose sighed. “Reassuring and offensive all at the same time.” 

“Yes, my new husband is such a sweet talker.” 

They both laughed. 

“Well I will leave you now. Sleep well, Rey.” 

“You too, Rose.” 

Rose left and Rey began to prepare for bed. She washed and changed and then walked around the room looking for clues about Kylo. 

“Who are you really, General?” she mused out loud as she wandered around the room. Eventually she felt tired enough to climb into the bed. She smelt the pillows to find out which side Kylo slept on and placed herself on the other side. She looked over at Kylo’s side and imagined him lying there. It wasn’t...distasteful. The thought shocked her. There was no way she wanted to stay and be his lady but it was nice that she didn’t have to live in fear while she remained in residence. 

_ Hadn’t you almost kissed him? Are you sure you don’t want to be his lady?  _

Rey groaned at the intrusive thought and pulled the sheet over her head. 

**********

In the barracks, after verbally lashing out at a bunch of very drunk soldiers who were going to be running laps with splitting headaches the following morning, Kylo lay down in his tent on the cot he slept in more than his own bed. He closed his eyes and saw Rey. She was probably asleep now. Asleep in his bed. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Why did he have this girl in his thoughts? He was a General. He couldn’t afford to be distracted from his work. His men needed him. King Palpatine needed him. 

_ Maybe she needs you too?  _

He let out a shaky breath. 

_ Maybe she will be your downfall...or maybe she will be your saviour.  _

In their separate beds, Rey and Kylo shared one deep, collective sigh before drifting off to sleep. 

**********


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Kylo rose early and ran laps before the camp awoke. He was dressed and ready to receive Rey when her carriage arrived at the barracks and even went as far as to hold her hand as he helped her down. Rey rewarded him with a smile that could have replaced the sun beating down on them. He tried to remind himself thoughts like that didn’t help the current situation. He needed to remain vigilant. There was a reason Rey had made a fuss about visiting the barracks. He needed to find out what that reason was. As they walked, Rose developed a sprained ankle and excused herself. Kylo looked at Hux who had been following them closely, he nodded and followed Rose as she headed back to one of the preparation tents. 

His men were very curious to see Rey. It was the first time a woman had visited the barracks and the first time they had ever seen a woman accompany their General. They tried to sneak glances at her when they thought their commander wasn’t looking. Kylo balled his hands into fists. He didn’t like the men looking at Rey but she was impossible to ignore, dressed in a long yellow flowing gown, she smiled at everyone they saw and asked questions about all aspects of the camp.   
  
Surely she wasn’t interested in learning about these things. What use were they to her? Kylo fought hard to keep his cool and tolerate the men’s interest in his wife. It was natural of course that they would be drawn to her arrival. It was as natural as his desire to kill each and every one of them for daring to look at her. It didn’t mean anything…it was just a primal instinct and a feeling of ownership. 

He managed to keep his feelings relatively under control, and only slipped up once when Rey tripped and one of his men instinctively reached for her, in a flash of lightning and showing a glimpse of his impressive skill set, Kylo placed himself in front of Rey and caught her before she could fall into the arms of another man. Then he realised his mistake. He had to stop touching her. It was as addictive as a drug. She felt so soft, so warm, what would it feel like to kiss her? Even better he suspected. Now there was a dangerous thought...

“You can let me up now,” Rey whispered gently and Kylo realised he was still holding her dipped over his arm and he was leaning tantalisingly close to her lips. He flipped her upright with one smooth move and reluctantly let go. Rey blushed in return. 

“Thank you for saving me,” she said softly, looking down at her feet.

Kylo bowed slightly and they continued walking. Rose rejoined them as they retired to Kylo’s tent for tea, something Kylo would never normally do, and had only allowed due to Rey’s presence. Kylo noticed Rey looked at his cot with interest as they sat down at the makeshift table in his tent. Was she imagining him sleeping there? The thought made his heart pulse. After a few sips of her tea, Rey asked the question he had been expecting since noting where her gaze was directed. 

“Do you sleep here often?” 

Kylo nodded in response. Did she look...disappointed by his answer? Surely not. 

“Will you be sleeping here tonight?” 

He was ready to confirm it. It was on the tip of his tongue but something prevented him. 

“I will sleep at the manor tonight.” 

She smiled and he panicked. He had expected a battle...at the very least an argument...but a smile? That had caught him completely off guard. 

“We need to...get used to each other’s company for the sake of the advisor,” he said quietly by way of an explanation then cursed himself for only telling her a half truth, but then he still needed to know if he could trust her fully. 

She nodded and offered him a small smile. “I see.” 

After tea, Finn allowed Rey to hold his sword for a moment. Kylo saw the flash in her eyes as she gripped the handle and her gaze ran over the cool steel. This was not the first time she had held a weapon. Finn folded his arms over his puffed out chest as he observed her. 

“Of course, you would need to be trained before you can properly yield this weapon,” he boasted. 

Kylo saw the change in Rey at his words. Determination shone from her eyes. “I think I could pick it up, why don’t you spar with me?” she offered. 

Finn laughed. “My lady, it would be too dangerous.” 

“Are you afraid?” Rey taunted and swung the blade in her hand. Finn’s smile faded at her practiced action and Kylo arched an eyebrow with interest. He should have stopped them, but he wanted to see what Rey could do. He knew there was something she was hiding. Finn looked at Kylo questioningly and he nodded his head once. Finn then gestured at a fellow soldier to throw him a sword which he caught with ease. He took up a fighting stance before Rey who allowed him no time to settle before launching forward and attacking. Finn was caught off guard but even that couldn’t account for his inability to fend Rey off. She was good. A natural. The blade was almost an extension of her body. Kylo lost himself in her movements as she lunged forward time after time, blocking every single one of Finn’s attacks fearlessly. In no time at all she had disarmed him and held both swords in a cross around his neck as he looked up at her with terror in his eyes from the ground below. At the sight of him, Rey finally escaped from her bloodlust trance and dropped the swords. She pulled Finn to his feet and apologised profusely. He smiled nervously at her and assured her there was no harm done. Kylo came towards them and clapped slowly. Rey looked worriedly up at him. 

“I have received some training in basic swordsmanship,” she muttered. 

“I can see that,” Kylo replied in a low voice. 

“I took the fight too far, I apologise.” 

“I think you were magnificent,” Kylo answered truthfully. 

At his words, Rey’s eyes raced to his. “Really?” 

Kylo nodded and she blushed and looked away. He tipped her chin up towards him with one finger and looked into her eyes. He shouldn’t be doing this, but then, hadn’t he been the one to say that they should act like a couple? The advisor would surely interview his soldiers. So really, he had to do this. For the sake of keeping up appearances. Satisfied with the lie he had told himself, Kylo moved even closer to Rey. She closed her lovely eyes just as their lips were about to touch… 

“Sir!” 

Kylo looked to his left and saw Armitage standing there. His soldier’s hand was grasped firmly around Rose’s arm and she looked incensed. 

“What is it Hux?” Kylo gritted out. 

“Let go of her!” Rey shouted and began stomping towards Armitage. 

“She’s a spy!” Armitage retorted.

“What evidence do you have to prove this accusation!” Rey demanded. 

Kylo walked up to them. “Hux, can you explain?” he asked calmly. 

“She keeps disappearing. She won’t stay within my sight and the men say she’s been asking questions…”

“I’m just curious!” Rose shouted and tried to pull her arm free. “And I’m not used to being followed!” 

Rey looked at Kylo. She put her hand around his arm and squeezed. “Kylo, please...she’s...just my maid…and my friend...” 

Kylo entertained the thought that he should order an investigation, but his mind was all tangled up in Rey. He couldn’t upset her. Not now when they were so close to becoming...more. Without taking his eyes from Rey's, Kylo told Armitage to let Rose go. 

Hux’s eyes widened. “But Sir…” 

“Do it!” Kylo roared, turning to look at him. Armitage let go and Rose glared at him as she rubbed her arm. 

“I’m watching you,” Armitage told her before turning on his heel and leaving. 

“Are you alright?” Rey asked Rose. Rose nodded and looked at if she might cry. Rey was impressed. Her acting was really improving under Rey’s careful tutorage. 

“Perhaps it’s best if you go back to the manor now,” Kylo suggested. He looked awkwardly at Rose’s tearful eyes. Rey nodded in agreement.

As Rose and Rey got into the carriage, Rey turned to look at Kylo. “Will I see you later?” she asked. 

Kylo nodded as he helped her enter the small enclosure. She smiled at him as the carriage pulled away and Kylo balled the hand she had held into a fist at his side. Every touch from Rey ran deep within him. He ran intensive drills with the men all afternoon and told himself it was because they were getting sloppy and had nothing to do with feeling the need to exhaust himself so he wouldn’t be tempted to do anything untoward that evening that might cause his pretty young bride to use some of her hidden strength against him.   


Every time he thought of Rey’s lovely face with her eyes lightly closed and her lips parted slightly, he threw himself more vigorously into the next routine. He didn’t know what awaited him when he returned home that evening, but he knew he was impatient to see Rey once more.   


**********


	8. Chapter 8

When Rey returned to the manor, she quickly excused herself to Kylo’s room to think about what had almost happened between them. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop herself from wishing they had kissed. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and really what was the issue? They were married after all, it was expected. But this wasn’t part of the plan. The plan was to leave. Was she starting to feel for him? Wouldn’t this make everything so much more complicated? Rey looked at Kylo’s bed and threw herself down on top of it. Her thoughts were in disarray. She had no control over them. She tried not to imagine Kylo pressing down on top of her...tried not to imagine him peeling her clothes away from her body or gently kissing her neck...she squealed out loud at the thought and covered her face. 

“My Lady? Are you okay?” It was the alarmed voice of Finn, standing guard outside the door. Because he was ordered to, by her husband. The husband who claimed not to care about her, The one she claimed not to care about also. Rey stifled a laugh. “I’m fine, Finn.” 

“Very well,” came the confused response. 

Rey sighed and held her arms over her eyes. Then she remembered how Rose had nearly been discovered and she realised that if Kylo found out that they were indeed deceiving him, he would be mad and he would send her away or imprison her. She didn’t like the idea of being parted from him. Maybe she could tell Rose to stop? She shook her head. That wouldn’t work. Maybe if she could find out what Rose was looking for, she could help Rose find it and then she could leave and Rey could...could what? 

“You want to be with him, don’t you? You fool,” she said out loud to the empty room. She thought of Kylo. She thought of how he had caught her in his arms and protected her when the bottle fell and she thought about being in his embrace earlier that day and how he had almost kissed her. Yes. There was no way to ignore it. She wanted to be with him. Was she...falling...in love? 

“Finn! Have Rose come to my room!” she called suddenly.

“Right away, My lady.” 

A little while later, there was a knock at the door and Rose entered.

Rey came towards her and took Rose’s hands in hers. “You must tell me what it is you are looking for.” 

Rose shook her head. “I can’t.” 

“You must. Things are different now, you almost got caught today. We need to find this thing as soon as possible so that you can be safe. If you tell me, I can help you.” 

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with her fingers. Rey waited and watched her for a few moments, then Rose’s shoulders slumped and Rey realised she had won. 

“I’m looking for evidence that Kylo Ren...killed my parents.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. “What?” 

Rose looked at Rey with anger in her eyes. “I believe he killed my parents, and if he did, I want him to pay.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, he couldn’t have. He just...couldn’t.” 

Rose looked angry. “Why are you defending him? You barely know him. Did something happen between you two?” 

Rey shook her head. “No, I just can’t believe that he would do such a thing.” 

“Rey, please don’t be fooled. This man is a murderer. Palpatine ordered him to execute my parents because they stood in the way of some land he wanted to purchase. That was the only asset they ever owned and they were killed in cold blood because of it.” 

Rey shook her head. “I can’t believe it.” 

Rose stood up and came towards her. “That’s why I need proof. Then everyone will see. You included. You’ll see that you can’t trust him.” 

“How could you encourage me to get close to him if this is what you thought him capable of?” Rey cried. 

Rose’s expression softened. “Rey I’m sorry, I just needed your help. I still need your help.” 

Rey didn’t know how to answer. She wanted to help Rose, but she also didn’t want to betray Kylo any further, but if he was a murderer wasn’t it right that she betrayed him? But what if he was innocent? She felt so confused. 

“My lady, the General has returned,” Finn called. Rose and Rey looked at each other. 

“Do not temper your behaviour towards him because of what I have told you this evening, if you do you will put us both in danger,” Rose hissed. 

Rey nodded and as the General entered the room, Rose bowed and left. Rey looked at Kylo and he looked back at her. He sat down on the bed and took off his boots. He looked exhausted. Rey realised it was extremely late. Rey poured him a cup of water and handed it to him. “You should drink this.” 

He smiled and gulped the water down. Rey tried not to think of what Rose had said. Had Kylo murdered her parents? Was Kylo the King’s only personal assassin? Could there be someone else who was guilty of this crime? 

“Rey, you look pale. You should sit.” 

Kylo rose from the bed and took her hand. He gently coaxed her to sit on the bed and looked down at her with concern. Rey looked up at the wearily General hovering over her, his muscles must have been aching and yet he was the one standing over her now, handing her a cup of water and asking her to drink. Rey didn’t know if what Rose had said was true, but she knew in that moment, that Kylo’s affection for her was real and her heart wouldn’t let her ignore it. She drank the water and encouraged Kylo to sit next to her. 

“You look tired, General.” 

He nodded in response. 

“You need to rest.” 

Kylo nodded once more and disappeared into the washroom. He reappeared in his nightwear and hesitated to lie down on the bed. Rey came towards him and pushed him gently down, then blew out the candles in the room. Once the room was dark, Rey exchanged herself to change then lay down next to Kylo on the bed. It was strange to hear his heavy breathing next to her instead of Rose’s light breaths. Her heart hitched in her chest. 

After a while, Kylo’s breathing turned rhythmic and Rey knew he had fallen asleep. She turned to look at him. A slither of moonlight illuminated his features. She couldn’t help but reach out and push a curl of hair away from his forehead. His head turned towards her instinctively. She held her breath, but he did not wake. 

“Are you a killer, General?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Came the hissed response that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She reasoned that his admission didn’t prove anything. She already knew Kylo had killed enemies on the battlefield. She wasn’t going to get the answers she seeked from a worn out soldier as he slept. Rey settled down next to him and eventually drifted off. 

“Ghost, ghost of the past.” 

Rey awoke to Kylo talking in his sleep. His brow was slick with sweat and he was frowning as if in pain. Rey instinctively sat up and began stroking his hair. 

“Shhhh, General, there’s no ghost. You are safe.” 

“She’s a ghost,” he whispered.

“Who is?” 

“Rose.”

Rey held her breath. He thought Rose was a ghost? 

“Rose isn’t a ghost.” 

“Died. She died. How can she be here?” 

Kylo thought Rose was dead? It didn’t make any sense...unless...he thought Rose was someone else? Did he think Rose was...her mother? 

Rey shook as she asked the next question. “General, did you kill Rose?” 

“No.” 

She let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t done it! He hadn’t killed Rose’s parents! Rey continued gently stroking his hair. 

“General, who killed her? Tell me please...”

Suddenly, Kylo’s eyes popped open. He grabbed Rey’s wrists and shot upright pushing Rey down and pinning her under him. 

“General! Let me go!” Rey cried. 

“Who sent you?” He demanded. 

“The King! The King sent me! General please! Wake up!” 

His eyes were glazed as if he were under some sort of spell. He tightened his grip on her wrists. 

“How much blood is enough?” he roared.

“General please stop! Kylo! Stop!” 

At the mention of his name, Kylo blinked and his eyes focused on hers. He let go of her wrists and jumped off the bed. He faced away from her as he spoke. 

“My lady, I’m sorry. I was...dreaming.” 

Rey sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her wrists. “I know, of ghosts from your past.”

Kylo turned to look at her once more and noted the red marks on her wrists. He knelt before her and gently held her wrists in his hands, running his fingers over the tender skin softly. 

“I did this,” he said sadly. He looked so...broken. She was the one that was injured but he was the one who looked hurt. 

She found she wanted to reassure him. “You did, but I’m fine. No permanent damage…” 

“I’m a danger to you.”

“No!” her determined cry was too loud and Kylo’s eyes snapped from her wrists to her face. 

“Do not forget who I am, I am a killer, my lady.” 

“So am I,” Rey whispered. 

The confession hung between them like a heavy fog. 

“The men in the woods?” Kylo asked eventually.

Rey nodded. “And others, there have been others. So you see, we are the same you and I.” 

Kylo shook his head. “The deep blood on my hands cannot be washed away.” 

Rey grasped his hands in hers. “Why? Why are you so sure that my sins are forgivable and yours are not?” 

“I am sure everyone who met their death by your hand was deserving of their fate my lady, the same cannot be said for me.” 

But he had said he hadn’t killed Rose’s parents. Had she been mistaken? Or was Kylo speaking of someone else who undeservingly died at his hand? Rey swallowed hard and squeezed his hands within hers. 

“You have shown me kindness and you have protected me,” she coaxed. 

Kylo looked unconvinced. “Look at your wrists, my lady. These are also my actions…” 

“And I told you, I’m fine.” 

Kylo‘s eyes were red and desperate when they turned to hers once more. “Why did he send you to me?” he hurriedly whispered. 

Rey shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments then he slowly lay his head in her lap and Rey stroked his hair gently. 

“Was I your punishment?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“What was your crime?” 

“Stealing bread to eat.” 

Kylo laughed grimly. “The punishment far outweighs your crime.”

Rey looked down at him. “I don’t think so. There, I was hungry, and my bed was the cold hard ground. Here, I have plenty to eat and my bed is soft and warm.” 

“And what of your husband?” 

Rey smiled. “He doesn’t seem so bad. Not to me.” 

He raised his head and looked at her. “I hope I do not disappoint you.” 

Rey placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. “Then don’t.” 

**********


	9. Chapter 9

Coaxing Kylo back into bed, Rey lay down carefully beside him. He fell asleep almost instantly. Rey lay awake, deep in thought. There was so much she didn’t know about him, so much still to discover. Would she like everything that she found? She eventually drifted off and awoke later to find Kylo’s large form pressed against her back and his arms wrapped across her chest. She blushed as she looked down at his large hands locked across her breasts. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her in such a manner. She tried to break free but he only held her tighter. With a small smile Rey accepted her fate. It wasn't the most unpleasant sleeping arrangement she had ever had to encounter. She soon fell back to sleep listening to Kylo's steady breathing behind her. 

When Kylo awoke, he found himself entangled around Rey. As gently as a man of his size could, he pulled himself free without waking his sleeping wife. She frowned and protested with a series of small moans. Her unconscious appeals for him to stay forced a small smile from his lips. He held his breath until he was certain she had settled down once more then laughed silently to himself at the thought of a man who had soundlessly slit throats on the battlefield now using that same skill to avoid waking his arranged bride from her slumber. He looked down at her docile face and remembered the night before. She had comforted him even after he had hurt her, and she had stayed with him the whole night through and shown no fear of him. She had asked for a chance to prove her loyalty, had last night provided her with that opportunity? Were her actions sincere? Or was she trying to endear herself to him with some other motive in mind? Kylo watched her sleep for a little longer as he pondered. He found that he wanted to touch her, but was afraid to wake her, afraid the spell of the night before would be broken by the morning sun and she would recoil from his hand. He laughed inwardly. The big, bad General was now afraid of a little girl. He stood up straight and left the room. He had much to consider and he wasn’t ready to face Rey...just yet. 

When Rey awoke, she found herself alone in the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering all that had happened the night before. Her heart contracted as she remembered how vulnerable the General had looked in her lap. Was Kylo to be trusted? Her heart wanted to let him in, but first she needed to know what his involvement was in the death of Rose’s parents. He certainly seemed to know of the incident which filled her with a sense of dread. Was he responsible for their graves? She hoped with all her might that he was not. She dressed quickly and Rose soon arrived to help with her hair and makeup.

“How was your night?” Her companion asked curiously. 

Rey kept her composure unreadable. She wasn’t ready to share what she had found out with Rose yet. “Uneventful.” 

“He didn’t try to touch you?” Rose asked suspiciously. 

Rey shook her head. 

Rose shrugged and sighed as she curled Rey’s hair. “Well I guess he has some morals.” 

“He’s not what you think he is,” Rey said, catching Rose’s eye in the mirror before them. 

Rose glared back. “He killed my parents, Rey.”

“We don’t know that. What if it was someone else?” Rey offered desperately. 

“Who?” Rose demanded. 

Rey was silent, she didn’t have an answer. 

Rose sighed and softened. “You’re grasping at straws because you don’t want to admit what he is. Don’t develop feelings for him, Rey.” 

“It’s too late,” Rey admitted quietly looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap. 

Rose looked at her sadly. “Then I guess you aren’t with me anymore.” 

Rey looked up at her with wide eyes. “I am! We just believe different things. I want to prove he is innocent and you want to prove he is guilty. We can still work together to solve this."

Rose looked angry. “Very well. I believe the General has already left for the barracks with Poe. Finn and Hux are on guard today. We have to try and find something. They are going to be watching me closely now, so it’s up to you, but don't blame me if you don't like what you find."

Rey was a little hurt Kylo had left without even saying goodbye, but she pushed the thought away. There were more important matters to attend to, She nodded at Rose and watched her friend leave. Rey bit her lip and tried to decide where she should look first. But then what was she even looking for? Letters? Contracts? A journal? Did Kylo even keep a journal? She hunted around the room and found nothing of interest. She needed to search elsewhere. Outside the room Finn was waiting for her. She smiled brightly at him and asked if he could bring her some tea. He nodded and left and Rey ran from room to room quickly trying to spot anything that looked suspicious. All too soon Finn returned with the tea and Rey took it from him kindly and re-entered the bedroom. She sighed and sipped her tea, feeling somewhat beaten. She sat cross-legged in the centre of the floor, then noticed a floorboard out of place under the General’s bed. Rey placed her tea down and crawled underneath to investigate. She carefully pulled up the floorboard and found a pile of papers. With her heart hammering in her chest, Rey pulled the papers out from under the bed and opened them up. Some were letters from Kylo to other soldiers, some looked like love letters from a man called Han to someone called Leia. Some were orders from Palpatine and amongst that pile, she found a letter ordering Kylo to kill Rose’s parents. Rey’s heart slumped in her chest, she slammed her palm over it. He had killed them. She had been wrong. She read the rest of the letter with a heavy heart. What was she to do? What would Rose do when she found out? The situation seemed hopeless. 

“What are you doing?” A deep voice suddenly demanded, cutting through her thoughts. 

Rey stood up. Kylo Ren was now right in front of her. Why hadn’t Rose warned her? Was she being watched too closely by Hux? There was no way to lie so Rey decided to tell the truth. 

“Rose thinks you killed her parents, I wanted to prove that you didn’t." She wished her voice was shaking. 

Kylo chewed his cheek angrily. “And instead you proved that I did. So what do you think of me now, my lady?” 

Rey was silent. 

“So you are a spy." he said angrily. 

Rey put her hands up in front of her. “No! I was...just trying to help a friend.” 

“We have your _friend_ , she was caught trying to send an encoded message to someone." 

Rey reached for Kylo’s arm. “Please...don’t hurt her. She just wanted to find out what happened to her parents that's all…” 

Kylo pulled himself free of her grasp. “And once she had that information, what do you think she planned on doing with it?” 

Rey couldn’t answer. She had never asked Rose what the next step would be. 

“Do you really think she didn’t plan to take revenge on me?” Kylo spat out. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to help her and you. I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” 

Kylo came towards Rey and restrained her hands behind her back with a rope, he marched her out of the room and along the corridor, Finn looked shocked but merely bowed his head as they passed. 

“Kylo, wait! Please listen to me!” Rey pleaded as they walked. 

“No.” 

She winced. He had shut down. She couldn't reach him now. Rey stopped resisting and allowed Kylo to lead her to a jail cell. He threw her roughly into the cell next to Rose who looked up at her with guilty eyes. As Kylo locked the door, Rey ran to the bars and placed her hands on top of his. 

“Listen to me, please,” she begged. 

Kylo wrenched his hands free and walked away without a word. Rey blinked back her desperate tears and turned to Rose. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked her friend. 

Rose nodded. “I’m so sorry Rey, I got you into this mess.” 

Rey sighed and wiped her eyes. “It’s okay. Rose, you were right. I found proof in Kylo’s room that he did kill your parents."

Rey watched as her friends eyes filled with hate. “That monster!” Rose shouted and slammed her fist down into the small cot below her. 

Rey looked sad. “I didn’t want to believe it.” 

“I know,” Rose said. “I'm sorry, but its better that you know what he is. What do we do now?” 

Rey looked around. “Do we have a guard?” 

Rose shook her head. “Guess they think the bars are enough to hold us.” 

Rey removed a hairpin from her hair and smirked grimly at Rose. “Well they were wrong.” She put her hands through the bars and picked the lock of the jail cell. Soon they were free and managed to scale the outer wall of the manor to escape into the dense forest surrounding the Estate without being detected. 

“Can you get us out of here?” Rey asked as they ran. "We won't survive long out here." 

Rose shook her head. “My sister is my only contact, and I have no way of getting in touch with her now that they took my messaging equipment.” 

“Then we'll just have to walk until we find someone who can help us,” Rey said firmly. 

Rose nodded and the two set off into the wilderness. Rey tried to keep her thoughts focused strictly on leading Rose to safety and staying alive. There would be time to feel how broken her heart was over Kylo’s crimes and his treatment of her later. A small part of her still wanted to believe he was good, but she shrugged the thought away. She had to accept the truth and let him go now. There was no future where they could be together. He was a killer and she was a fool for caring for him. She hardened her heart and lifted her chin and silently said goodbye to General Kylo Ren. 

**********


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo stayed at the manor that night. He was drinking wine in his room when Poe finally raised the alarm. By that point Rose and Rey had been missing for some time. Kylo felt a mixture of emotions at hearing Rey had escaped. Anger, guilt, and a strange sense of emptiness. He followed his second in command to the empty cell.

“How long have they been missing?” He snapped.

"We have no way of knowing for sure, Sir. This lock was supposed to be impenetrable. We thought no one could break it so we didn’t keep a guard on duty. I take full responsibility. This is my mistake.”

“We underestimated her again,” Kylo muttered. “Call Finn and Armitage. We have to go after them.”

“Yes, Sir,” Poe called out as he ran from the room.

Kylo gripped the cell’s bars. He shouldn’t care. They were both spies. What did it matter if they were murdered by bandits or mauled by wild animals? He growled at the thought and slammed his fist into the bars causing it to bleed. But it did matter. It mattered too much. His heart was already tortured by the thought of her spending the night in jail instead of beside him, now he had to deal with the remorse of wondering if he would find her dead. That was...too difficult to even contemplate. 

“Sir?” Poe appeared behind him with Hux and Finn.

“Let’s go,” Kylo said as he swept out of the room. His men following closely behind.

**********

Rey and Rose rubbed their arms in the cold night air. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Rey admitted.

“They didn’t give us much of a choice, Rey,” Rose replied.

There was a sound behind them and they both stilled. Why hadn’t she thought to grab a weapon before they escaped? Foolish.

“What do we have here?” Said a deep male voice as a figure stepped out of the shadows and stood before them.

Rey decided to try the nice approach first. She stood in front of Rose and smiled sweetly. “We were walking and we seem to have gotten lost. Could you direct us to the nearest village please?”

The man laughed and pulled out a knife. “You two are not from around here and I’m willing to assume you are running from something. I don’t think anyone will miss you if I just take you with me.”

“Try it,” Rose said, glaring at him.

The man laughed again and then whistled. Five other men emerged from the darkness and dropped out of the trees. Rey and Rose looked at each other. They were out-numbered and unarmed. The situation did not look good.

“It’s been some time since we’ve had some female company,” the man said with a grin as he walked towards Rey. “We’ll try not to be too rough with you, but I can’t make any guarantees.”

“Can’t say the same,” Rey said as he grabbed her wrist and she tried to tug herself free.

“Oooh this one's got spirit,” the man said. “I’m looking forward to breaking you.”

The sound of horses approaching filled Rey with both hope and dread in equal amounts. Kylo, Finn, Armitage and Poe rode up to them and quickly dismounted in unison. They drew their swords and surrounded the men. It didn’t take long before all of the bandits were dead, apart from the leader who still held Rey’s wrist and now also held a knife to her neck.

Kylo stalked towards them with a thunderous look. “Get your hands off my wife,” he growled.

Rey looked at him in surprise. Did he think of her as his wife? Her heart squeezed in her chest. A foolish moment of sentimentality. She shrugged it off. The bandit laughed. “You kill me, I kill her.”

Suddenly Rey brought her free arm up and landed a blow on the side of the bandits head. He moved away from her and Kylo ran him through with his sword. Kylo rushed to Rey and grabbed her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” he demanded shaking her roughly.

Rey nodded, then winced. “My neck stings.”

Kylo’s eyes focused on her throat. “He caught you with the knife, it’s not too deep but you’ve lost some blood.” Before Rey could protest that she was fine, Kylo picked her up in his arms and carried her to his horse, helping her to mount sideways before climbing up behind her.

“Bring Rose and don’t harm her,” Kylo ordered as he rode away. Hux nodded quickly and took Rose's hand in his, pulling her towards his horse. 

Rey felt dizzy but safe as they headed back to the mansion. “Thank you,” she managed to whisper before she fell unconscious.

**********

Rey awoke in the Generals bed with a pounding headache. Her hand immediately went to her injured throat. It was bandaged. _Kylo._ He was still protecting her. Even after everything she had done. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

“Don’t move,” She heard a deep voice say. She turned to her side to see Kylo sitting nearby. How long has he sat there? It was so late into the night now. Had he slept at all?

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him. “Kylo, I’m so sorry...”

Kylo shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. If something had happened to you...I don’t know what I would have done. I should never have locked you up.”

“I understand.”

Kylo shook his head. “No you don't. You don’t understand anything. But I want you to know. I want you to know everything. I didn’t do it.”

Rey was confused. “What?”

“I didn’t kill them.”

She frowned. “But the letter…”

Kylo ran his hand through his hair. “I know, the letter was indeed sent to me. Palpatine did order me to kill them, but I didn’t carry through the order. I refused. It was the first time I ever turned against him.”

Rey sat up. “Then who carried out the order?”

Kylo looked grave. “Snoke. Snoke killed them.”

Rey's eyes widened. “Snoke? Palpatine’s heir? I thought he was dead.”

Kylo shook his head. “He’s in hiding. When I refused to carry out Palpatine's orders, Snoke killed them both. Then he...killed both of my parents as punishment for my disobedience.”

Rey put a hand over her mouth. “Kylo, I’m so sorry.”

He stood up and walked away from Rey. “I’ve been trying to find Snoke ever since, quietly of course. But he’s managed to evade my detection for many years.”

Rey stood up walked slowly towards him. She put her hands around his waist and her head against his back. “I’ll help you, Rose will help you too, we just have to tell her the truth…”

Kylo shook his head. “Why would she believe me?”

“She’ll believe me.”

Kylo turned and looked down at Rey. His hands encircled her waist. “We can try.”

Rey smiled and allowed him to pull her close to his chest. “Thank you for saving me," she whispered. 

Kylo stroked her hair. “I’ll always come for you...Rey. Always."

It was the first time he had said her name and Rey smiled against his tunic at the sound of it. When she tried to look at him, she winced as her wound stretched. Her hand moved to her neck.

“You need to rest,” Kylo ordered and turned her around. He gently pushed her back towards the bed. Rey lay down and allowed Kylo to tuck her in.

“Sleep well, I will watch over you," he told her. 

Rey smiled at him as her eyes closed.

**********

The following morning, Rey and Kylo sat down with Rose and explained what had really happened to her parents.

“Can you prove this?” Rose asked.

Kylo shook his head. “Only Palpatine, Snoke and I know the truth. There is no physical evidence.”

Tears formed in Rose’s eyes. Rey went to her friend's side and squeezed her hand. “Please Rose, I believe the General. Let’s work together to find Snoke and avenge your parents and his.”

“How do we know he isn’t lying?” Rose asked.

“You don’t. But give me a chance to prove that I’m not guilty,” Kylo replied.

“Did Snoke really kill your parents?” she asked.

Kylo nodded.

Rose was silent for a few moments then nodded. “For now, I’ll work with you but if I find out that you’re lying, I will kill you.”

Kylo stiffly nodded once and Rose left. Rey started to follow but Kylo caught her hand.

“She needs time,” he said firmly.

Rey sighed and nodded. “What do we do now? Do we have any leads on Snoke?”

Kylo shook his head. “For now, we need to act like nothing's wrong. If Palpatine suspects us, we will all be in danger.”

“So we go ahead with the advisor's visit, and we make Palpatine believe we are a happily married couple," Rey surmised. 

Kylo nodded.

“Do you have any idea why he sent me to you?” Rey asked. 

Kylo shook his head. “Palpatine always has a motive, but I don’t understand why he wanted you and I to be together.”

Rey shrugged. “They said I was a gift. Maybe it’s as simple as that?”

Kylo smirked. “I would like to believe that, but I’m not sure I can. Palpatine has no need for kindness.” Then he came towards her and wrapped her in his arms. “But you are a gift, Rey. I do believe that.”

Rey blushed. Seemed she was not saying goodbye to the General after all and her hopeful heart sang at the thought.

They spent the afternoon going through the papers in Kylo’s study looking for leads as to where Snoke was hiding. Kylo had done a lot of research on his possible whereabouts, and also some research on how to engage in romantic talk with the opposite sex, which made Rey giggle. She quickly hid those papers from his view so that Kylo wouldn’t know she had discovered them.

At dinner, Rey was relieved to see that Rose had decided to join them. Once they had finished the meal, Rose outlined her condition for working with Kylo and Rey to find Snoke.

“I don’t want to be treated as a handmaiden any longer,” she said firmly. “I want to be free to do as I please.”

Kylo sighed. “Then we need another reason to explain why you are here.”

“Can’t she just be my visiting friend?” Rey offered.

Kylo shook his head. “The men have seen her acting as a handmaiden. It will be suspicious if she suddenly stops acting in that role without a clear reason.”

“That’s true,” Rey agreed.

Rose folded her arms over her chest and puffed out a breath as she tried to think of a solution.

Armitage, who Kylo had convinced Rose to bring into her confidence so that he would stop trying to convict her of wrong-doing and perhaps be of service to her instead, sipped his wine slowly and spoke up for the first time that evening.

“What if Rose entered into an engagement with one of the soldiers?” he offered. 

Rose’s mouth fell open and Rey’s eyes widened.

Kylo tapped his chin. “That could work, it would explain why she was no longer acting as Rey’s handmaiden and allow her to be present at all future engagements without suspicion.”

Armitage nodded in agreement. “Exactly. She would be able to move from servant to guest and have the added protection of her husband to be acting as her cover as it were." 

Rose looked from Kylo to Armitage. “Can you two stop talking about me like I’m not in the room? If we do go ahead with this crazy plan who is it exactly that I am to be engaged to?”

Kylo pointed at Hux and then looked at Rose. Armitage sipped his wine and looked at the table. Rey noted that he did not look surprised at being nominated.

Rose looked at Armitage who raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. she suddenly stood and put her hands on her hips. “Oh no! No way! I’m not marrying him!”

“It’s not a real marriage, Rose,” Rey offered.

“Don’t tell me you’re on their side!” Rose cried.

Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. “It’s a good plan…”

Rose crossed her arms again and her nostrils flared. “Fine,” she growled eventually.

Armitage tried to hide his smile as she agreed but Rey caught a glimpse of it. 

Kylo finished his wine and put the glass down on the table. “Okay, we’ll announce your engagement tomorrow. It shouldn’t come as too much of a shock to anyone as Armitage has been Rose’s constant shadow since she arrived and it will help quash any rumours that might still be floating around regarding what happened between you two back at the barracks.”

Everyone nodded and retired for the evening. That was when Rey found that she was extremely nervous. That night, there were no obstacles in their way as they entered the bedroom together. Would Kylo expect her to act a certain way that was fitting to a new bride? She wasn't sure she was ready for such a experience, though it was no longer distasteful to her. She changed for bed slowly and climbed under the covers tentatively while Kylo changed. When he got into bed, she wondered if she should have pretended she was already asleep. She pulled the covers up to her neck and waited.

“Rey?”

She closed her eyes at the sound of him saying her name. He shifted closer to her and she held her breath.

“Rey, can I? Can I just...hold you...please? I won’t ask anything else of you.”

Rey let out the breath she was holding. “Yes.”

Kylo’s strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards his chest. He nestled his face into her hair gently. Rey felt warm and safe, she started to relax. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. That night they both slept more peacefully than ever before.

**********


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update. So sorry for the wait, life is really kicking my ass right now. Love you all. Thank you so much for sticking with me. xxx

At breakfast, Rey and Kylo smiled and touched each other repeatedly. Rose rolled her eyes at them both and blushed when she saw Armitage smirking at her from where he stood at the back of the room. She swirled her porridge angrily. Why did she have to agree to this stupid engagement? Sure it would give her the freedom she wanted, but why did it have to be to him? 

“Rose, you should really be seen around the grounds with Armitage today,” Rey whispered across the table. 

Rose glared at her but stood and left the room. Armitage followed closely behind her. Rey pressed her lips together as she watched them leave. 

As soon as they were outside, Rose took her frustrations out on her unwanted fiance.

“Why are there still no roses? Didn’t I ask for roses to be planted?” she shouted. 

Armitage walked beside her with a calm expression on his face. “They are being delivered later today... _my dear._ ” 

At his words, Rose stopped marching and turned to look at Armitage. She narrowed her eyes, hands at her hips. “Don’t get any ideas Hux, this engagement is fake and as soon as I find Snoke and kill him, we will never see each other again, got it?” 

Armitage nodded. “Are you truly capable of killing a man?” 

Rose laughed. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with... _my dear._ ” 

This time Armitage quirked his eyebrow at her and Rose blushed and turned away from him once more. 

“Show me,” he ordered. 

The request caught Rose off guard. She turned to face him once more. “What?” 

“Show me. Disarm me,” Armitage ordered. 

Rose looked around. “Now?” 

Armitage shrugged. “Why not?” 

Rose rolled her shoulders back and tilted her head side to side. “Fine.” 

She came at Armitage but he blocked her attack by grabbing her wrist. Rose growled and managed to land a blow to his side, Armitage’s hands instinctively covered the injury and Rose feigned an attack on the same area to keep his attention there, then spun to his other side and freed his sword from his hip. She smugly stood before him with the sword pointed at his chest. Armitage put his hands up. He looked...somewhat pleased. 

“I underestimated you,” he conceded. 

Rose smiled and returned his sword, their hands touched briefly and Rose tried to ignore the flutter in her heart.   


“You are not the first and you will not be the last. Let’s hope Snoke underestimates me too,” she told him. 

Armitage's eyes snapped from his sword to hers. He looked at her worriedly. “Rose, promise me, promise me, that you won’t go after him alone.” 

Rose’s lips parted as Armitage looked at her with a soft expression she hadn’t known he was capable of. He took a step towards her. 

“When the time comes, promise me, you will let me accompany you.” He was almost pleading with her. 

Rose opened her mouth to object but the words wouldn’t come out. In the end, she closed her mouth and simply nodded. Armitage looked relieved. They continued walking in silence for a while until Rose once again began to complain about the lack of foliage. Armitage huffed out an amused breath behind her then came to walk at her side once more. He took her hand in his and when she glared at him, he indicated with his head to show that two soldiers were watching them. Rose quietly seethed but allowed the contact owing to the fact that they had an audience. Realising he had an opportunity that might not arise again, Armitage brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss into her skin. 

“I promise you, my love. I will plant the roses for you myself this very evening,” he announced loudly. 

Rose’s eyes widened but she didn’t pull away. When Armitage did eventually let go of her hand, he didn’t notice the little smile that Rose tried to conceal as quickly as she could so he remained unaware of the small flower bud he had already planted...within her heart. 

Rey laughed as she watched them through the window. “Those two make an adorable pairing.” 

Kylo came to stand behind her and put his hands around her waist. “And what kind of couple do we make?” he asked, rubbing his cheek gently against her hair. Rey bit her lip. “I’m not sure yet,” she answered. Kylo hummed and the sound vibrated through Rey making her shiver. 

“Let me know when you have an answer,” he said, before letting go of her and walking back to the table. “I have to go to the barracks now.” 

Rey turned and instinctively pouted. Kylo smiled at her, pleased to see her reaction to his announcement. 

“What?” Rey asked innocently, unaware of her facial expression and wondering why her husband was looking at her in such a pleased way. 

Kylo shook his head. “I’m just thinking about how beautiful you are.” 

Rey beamed at the compliment. “Will you be back this evening?” she enquired. Kylo nodded. He turned to leave but at the last minute came back to Rey and held her shoulders tightly. Rey looked up at him expectantly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

“Be good,” he told her. 

Rey laughed. “I make no promises.” 

“I’m leaving Finn and Hux to guard you. Continue researching Snoke with Rose.” 

Rey nodded. Kylo rubbed her shoulders for a moment then reluctantly let her go. Rey watched Kylo leave with a heavy heart. She sighed and cocked her head to the side as she watched the closed door he had disappeared through for a few moments. She decided she could sulk about Kylo’s absence, or she could try to improve their situation. Then she lifted her chin and left the room in search of Rose. 

**********


	12. Chapter 12

At the barracks, Poe briefed Kylo about the daily lives of their men and Kylo briefed Poe about the more interesting goings on at the manor. 

“You have had an eventful week,” Poe exclaimed. 

“That is an understatement,” Kylo muttered back. 

“So maybe the new wife wasn’t such a bad addition?” Poe offered with a grin. 

Kylo smirked. “Know your place, Poe.” 

Poe snorted. “Apparently it’s here in the barracks missing all the fun. I can’t believe I’m not going to be able to see Armitage acting like an actual human being with my own two eyes.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Poe, but as my second in command I need you here to make sure the men stay in line.” 

Poe nodded. “But how are you planning to unearth Snoke? Even after all this time we are still no closer to finding his whereabouts.” 

Kylo sighed. “I have an idea about that, but I want to wait and use it as a last resort. Today, I will take a small group of men into the village and we will ask around, see if anyone has any information pertaining to his whereabouts. I know he still has supporters here.” 

Poe saluted and left Kylo’s tent. Kylo ran his hand through his hair and thought about Rey. 

“I wonder…” he said out loud and then shook his head. No, it wasn’t possible...if it were...surely she would already be dead. Unless...unless the old man was going soft in his old age?

“Is sentimentality the only motivation behind your actions, Palpatine? Is this why you sent my lovely wife to me?” he pondered the notion out loud. Then he stood and strode purposefully out of the tent. 

“Ushar, Cardo, Vicrul, with me,” he boomed. 

The three men immediately followed as Kylo led them to four horses Poe had prepared. Kylo explained the mission and the men nodded their understanding. They took off at a speedy gallop and Kylo hoped that their efforts would come to something and that he wouldn’t have to rely on his backup plan to lure Snoke out of hiding. He didn’t want to put his new bride in danger, but he feared it might be the only option they had left. 

**********

Back at the mansion, Rose and Rey poured over all the information Kylo has collected regarding Snoke. 

“Maybe we can try the outer rims?” Rey suggested.

Rose shook her head. “That place is a wasteland. Snoke likes luxury, I can’t imagine he would be willing to live in such a place.” 

Rey’s shoulders slumped. “Then I am out of ideas, I don’t know what to do next...” Rey stopped talking when a folder caught her eye. She opened it up and her eyes widened.

“What?” Rose asked excitedly. “Have you found something?”

Rey shook her head. “Not something to do with Snoke.” 

“Then what?” 

“Something to do with Kylo. Something about his past.” 

“What is it?” Rose asked curiously. 

Rey crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand and fixed Rose with a deadly stare. “Something that Kylo and I are going to have a little talk about later.” 

**********

When Kylo arrived home that evening, he was in a good mood. Despite not managing to find any information on Snoke, the day had passed relatively well for him and he knew Rey was waiting for him back at the mansion. Rey, his sweet, lovely, new bride who was warming up to him more and more. Unfortunately for Kylo, Rey had learnt something about him that day that had turned his pleasant wife into a raging bull.

Rose was the first to approach Kylo. “There’s something you need to know, Rey found something in your office today.” 

“Something to do with Snoke?” Kylo asked. 

Rose shook her head slowly. “No. Something to do...with you.”

“Me?” 

Rose pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out from behind her back and handed it to Kylo. He opened it carefully, then his eyes snapped to Rose’s who looked at him sympathetically. 

“She’s in the bedroom. Good luck,” she said before walking away. 

Kylo swallowed hard. He headed for the room he now shared with Rey and knocked lightly on the door. 

“Go away!” Was the fierce response. 

Kylo knocked again. “Rey, please. Just listen to me.” 

“No!” 

“Rey...open the door.” 

“I said no! I will not!” 

Kylo sighed. “Rey if you don’t open the door, I will break it down.” He heard Rey walk across the room and unlock the door. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. He was barely in the door before Rey landed a punch on his jaw. He was surprised by how much it hurt. She really was something. It took a few moments for his eyes to refocus. Then he saw her, standing before him with her hands on her hips. She looked fierce...and absolutely breathtaking. His heart hitched in his chest. She was so utterly beguiling. 

“You lied to me,” she shouted pointing a finger hard into his chest. Kylo grabbed her hand in his. 

“I didn’t lie to you, Rey. We haven’t known each other for that long. There is a lot we still need to learn about each other. I planned on telling you…” 

“You should have told me the instant I arrived!” 

“I was….getting to it.” 

Her eyes flashed. “Getting to it?” 

Kylo ran his hand over his hair. “Ask me whatever you want.” 

“Who were they?” 

“Women picked by Palpatine to be my...gifts.” 

Rey winced and his heart contracted. 

“What happened to them?” she asked softly. 

“I don’t know. I turned them away.” 

“You turned them away? All three of them?” 

“Yes, I never even met them. Not one. At the time, I was able to make excuses in order to avoid the...complications…” he immediately regretted his poor choice of words. 

“Complication? Am I a complication?” She hissed. 

“No, never. I didn’t say that.” 

Rey folded her arms over her chest. “If you turned all those women away, why didn’t you turn me away?” 

“You won’t believe me.” 

“Try me.” 

“I had a dream.” 

Rey’s lips parted slightly. It was very distracting. “You had a dream? About me?” 

Kylo nodded. “I saw you. I saw you before I even met you and I was intrigued. So I decided to go through with it this time, so I could meet you and I’m glad I did, Rey. I’m so glad I did.” 

Rey took a step towards him. “You never met any of them?” 

Kylo took a step towards her. “No, my men can confirm that.” 

“And you don’t regret meeting me? I’m not a...complication?” 

Kylo shook his head. “No, Rey...you’re not a complication...you’re a blessing. A true blessing.” 

Her expression softened and she took another step toward him. Kylo grasped at the opportunity to wrap his hand around her wrist and gently pull her closer to him. She allowed him to bring her close to his chest and wrap his arms around her. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. She was back in his arms. Where she belonged. “I’m sorry, Rey. I should have told you.” 

Rey rubbed her cheek against his tunic and gripped his back with her slender fingers. “I’m sorry too. I should have given you the opportunity to explain.” 

Kylo chuckled. “Remind me never to make you mad again.” 

Rey looked up at his jaw guiltily. “Does it hurt?” 

“It does. I’m impressed.” 

Rey bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I have a hot temper.” 

“So do I. We’re perfect for each other.” 

Rey laughed. The sound swept over him like a cool breeze. 

Rey looked up at him again and touched his cheek. “Does it hurt very badly?” 

Kylo shook his head. “No, I can take it.” 

Rey suddenly reached up onto the tips of her feet and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before swiftly lowering herself back down. Kylo swayed on his feet. How was it he could take blow after blow from his opponents in battle but a simple kiss from his wife nearly sent him hurtling to the floor? The blush on her cheeks was so endearing he had to fix his arms to his sides and remind himself their relationship was still developing. He was so afraid to scare her now, when he had just managed to coax her into forgiving him. 

“I will try not to be so jealous in the future,” Rey said quietly. 

His eyes snapped to hers. Jealous? Rey was jealous? He had assumed she had felt disrespected, belittled even...but jealous? That meant she… 

“The thought of you holding other women in your arms just makes me so...” she trailed off and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. 

Rey didn’t want to share him. The thought pleased him greatly. Kylo shook his head. “No. Not one. I never held any of those women. Before you, I never held any woman. Other than my mother. I have never even...wanted to before.” 

Rey smiled a small smile. “Really?” 

Kylo nodded enthusiastically. The hardened war Lord was reduced to an amiable puppy in front of the woman who had stolen his heart. 

Rey sighed. “Good. I know that sounds selfish but...good.” 

Kylo approached her gently and guided her to lie against his chest once more. “You can be selfish with me, Rey. I want you to be selfish with me.” 

Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist and met behind his back. She squeezed his centre tightly and sighed. Kylo chuckled. “I’m in trouble,” he confessed. 

“What?” she said looked up at him with concern in her eyes. “What trouble?” 

Kylo held her chin with his finger and thumb. “Before you, I would defy the land and sea without an ounce of fear or regret. Now I must be more careful. My happiness is tied to you now. I must consider you first.” 

“No one has ever put me first in their affections before,” Rey admitted, her voice heavy with emotion. 

“And I have never bestowed my affections on anyone before.” 

They looked at each other. There was so much Kylo wanted to say to her, but he sensed it was too soon. Did she feel the same way about him? Did she want him as much as he wanted her? 

“We should go to bed,” Rey said eventually, then added, “to sleep.” When she saw Kylo’s eyes widen. He smirked and nodded. They dressed for bed and settled down together. 

“There’s something we should...practice,” Rey said gently in the darkness just as Kylo’s eyes started to close into her hair. 

“Hmmm?” he said softly in his half asleep state. 

Rey ran her fingers along Kylo’s arm which was wrapped around her waist. “I think it would be important for the advisor to see us doing this.”

“Okay,” Kylo agreed. “What is it you want us to do?” 

Rey turned in his arms and grasped his cheeks with her slender fingers. Then she pressed her lips softly to Kylo’s. His eyes sprang open. Rey was kissing him. Why was Rey kissing him? Oh yes, the advisor. Rey said the advisor would need to see them kissing. They were man and wife after all...Kylo stopped thinking and kissed Rey back. It felt wonderful. 

Rey pulled away and looked nervous. “Was that...okay?” 

Kylo nodded as he had no words. 

Rey sighed with relief. “Good. It was...the first time I’ve ever done that.” 

He was her first? Her first kiss? The first one to feel the sweetness of her lips? His insides burned. It took every ounce of control he had to keep from pinning her under him. His body and soul screamed to claim her. He reminded himself she had simply wanted to practice in order to appease the advisor, although he hoped there was more to it than that… 

“Was it believable?” Rey asked. 

Her question made his heart sink. She was pretending of course. It wasn’t real affection. Although she seemed to be warming up to him, she still saw their relationship as some sort of obligation rather than a desirable situation. 

“Yes, Rey. It was very...believable,” he replied croakily. 

So believable he had almost thought she had wanted to kiss him. Foolish. Rey moved to turn away once more, but Kylo held her in place. Just because it wasn’t real, didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it. “Wait, I think we should try it again, but this time I kiss you first.” 

Rey bit her lip then nodded. Kylo leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. This time he was sure the small moan that escaped her lips wasn’t pre-organised. She was responding to him. His heart roared. One large hand gripped her neck and pulled her closer. His lips moved over hers, searching, learning. Rey’s hands gripped his shoulders, as she pressed her body up against his and drew all the breath from his lungs. She was perfect. Made for him. How had he ever considered discarding her? She pulled away all too soon and he was left wanting more, knowing no matter how much he took it would never be enough. 

“That was…” she trailed off. 

“Tell me,” he coaxed. Looking for any small ounce of encouragement. 

“That almost made me feel that you…” she whispered. 

“What?” His eyes fixed onto hers intensely. 

_ Say it. Say it and I’ll admit it. I’ll admit that you’re changing me. That the heart I thought was hardened and blunt is actually soft and pliable.  _

_ Because of you.  _ _ Only for you.  _ _   
_

“We should sleep,” she said, turning away from him. Kylo felt as though the sun had set upon him twice that evening. He turned onto his back and sighed. He needed to do more. She still doubted him and who could accuse her of being unreasonable after the way he had treated her and the very nature of the reason she had come to be within his care. No matter. Kylo was never afraid of hard work. He was born for it. He just had to lower her defences. But his normal strategies would not suffice. Kylo was all sharp edges. A formidable weapon to be sure, but how would that demonstrate to Rey that he could be the husband she needed? He shook his head. His plan of attack would take careful planning. He would arm himself with credit worthy attributes instead of swords and daggers, to show Rey he could be the man she wanted. The man she needed. He cleared his mind. He needed to rest. He had much to do, after all, the war for Rey’s heart had only just begun.

**********


	13. Chapter 13

Sir?” 

Finn’s voice awoke Kylo early the next morning. He smiled as he slowly came to life and realised that Rey had draped herself across his chest. She moaned as he repositioned himself and snuggled further into him. Kylo stroked her hair to sooth her. 

“I’m afraid you can’t go in.” 

Kylo heard Finn’s voice again outside the door. 

“I’m here by order of the King, there is no door that I cannot pass through.” 

The new voice was unfamiliar to Kylo. Here by order of the King? _Wait...what day was this…_

“These are General Ren’s private quarters and the Lord and Lady are resting,” Finn stressed. 

“My time is valuable. Let me pass.” 

“What’s going on?” Rey asked sleepily. Seems the unwelcome newcomer had now awoken his wife. That was reason enough to take his head as payment. 

“It appears the King’s advisor is here and he is demanding entry to my room,” Kylo said calmly. 

Rey hugged Kylo tighter. “He can’t come in!” she cried. 

Kylo smiled. “Perhaps I should let him enter, what better way to solidify our relationship in his eyes then for him to see us like this.” 

Rey lifted her head. Her eyes were wide. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Finn! Allow him to enter!” Kylo boomed. 

Rey disappeared under the quilt just as the advisor entered the room. 

“General Ren,” Rey heard the voice say. Now that the voice was closer it sounded somewhat familiar to her…

“I’m afraid you’ve caught us at a rather intimate moment,” Rey heard Kylo purr and she blushed under the blanket. 

“Rey? Rey are you under there?” 

This time Rey was certain she knew the voice. She peeped out from under the quilt then smiled and sat up. 

“Beaumont!” She cried before getting out of bed and running to hug her old friend. Beaumont hugged her tightly before releasing her and looking down at her with a gentle smile. 

Kylo seethed. Who was this boy that Rey was so comfortable with that she would embrace him whilst still wearing her bed clothes? Kylo stood and put on his dressing gown. He came to stand beside Rey. 

“May I have your name?” he asked the short blonde man before him. 

The advisor cleared his throat and lifted his chin. “Beaumont. Beaumont Kin,” he said holding out his hand. Kylo took it and squeezed it a little harder than was necessary. The boy was small and thin, no match for Kylo. Still, his close relationship with Rey made him an object of interest to the General. 

“Beaumont and I grew up on the streets together,” Rey explained. “How ever did you come to be the King’s advisor?” she asked. 

Beaumont shrugged. “Just by good fortune. You know how lucky I am.” 

Rey nodded. “That’s true, you always did land on your feet.” 

Kylo didn’t like the matching smiles that passed between them. He took Rey’s hand in his. 

“Can you excuse us Mr Kin, we’ll join you for breakfast momentarily.” The message was clear. Leave or be removed. 

Beaumont nodded and after one last look at Rey, he left the room. 

Rey beamed at Kylo. “I was so anxious for the advisor's arrival, now it seems I had nothing to fear!” 

“He is still the King’s spy, Rey, we must be cautious of him,” Kylo ordered as he dressed. 

Rey tutted. “He’s my friend Kylo, he would never betray me. We’ve shared our last crumbs of bread with one another. Our relationship runs very deep,” she called from behind the screen as she dressed. 

Kylo bristled as he shrugged on his jacket. “I still think we should be on our guard.” 

Rey laughed. “You be on guard then. I intend to enjoy a visit from my dear friend.” 

At breakfast, Rey sat beside Beaumont and smiled and laughed with him until Kylo began to imagine wrapping his hands around the little scruffs throat. No matter what Rey said, he didn’t think Beaumont was trustworthy. He was either there to expose them, or to take Rey away from him. Either way, he was worthy of death by Kylo’s hand. 

Once breakfast was over, Beaumont produced a notepad and pencil. “Now to work,” he announced. “Can you tell me if you are enjoying married life?” 

Rey leaned over and took Kylo’s hand in hers. “We are truly grateful to the King for bringing us together,” she announced just as they had practised. Kylo smiled back at her. 

“Can you explain why you decided to accept Rey, General Ren? I have come to understand that you were offered other women in the past but refused them.” 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed as Beaumont blinked innocently at him waiting for an answer.

“As I grow older I find I have a need for companionship, and Rey makes a very charming companion,” he murmured, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss upon it. The hidden meaning was clear…she is mine and you will not take her from me. 

Beaumont scribbled something down on his pad. “King Palpatine will be pleased to hear of your...blissful union.” 

Kylo felt that was a mocking edge to Beaumont’s words. He looked at Rey, but could see nothing but delight shining in her eyes. Her friendship with Kin was clearly clouding her judgement. He needed to be vigilant. This man had a motive. He just had to figure out what it was. 

“Rey, shall we take a turn about the grounds together?” Beaumont suddenly offered. Rey nodded enthusiastically at his suggestion. Kylo quietly seethed. He felt alarmed at Kin’s attempts to separate them. 

“You don’t mind if I borrow your wife do you, General?” Beaumont said with a grin as he headed to the door with Rey. 

“Not at all,” Kylo gritted out as he imagined all the ways he could kill Beaumont using just his bare hands as weapons. As soon as they were out of view, Kylo called Finn over. 

“Watch them,” he ordered and Finn nodded and left. 

“I know you’re up to something Kin,” Kylo spat. “Once I found out what your plan is...you’re a dead man.”

**********

Outside, Rey was talking so fast she ran out of breath. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, there so much I need to tell you, how is Kaydel?” Rey asked. 

Beaumont smiled. “She’s fine. Now that I have this new position I can finally provide for her, so we married a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh I’m so sad to have missed your wedding but I’m so happy you are finally able to be together!” 

Beaumont nodded, then his expression turned serious. “Rey? You can tell me if you want to leave this place. I can get you out.” 

Rey smiled back at him. “Thank you for looking out for me, Beau, but I’m truly fine here. Kylo…I mean...the General and I, really do care for one another.” 

“That’s good. I mean, that’s what...the King wanted.” Beaumont muttered. 

“He does?” Rey said with a frown. 

Beaumont looked worried. “Of course. You were a gift for his best soldier.” 

Rey nodded but looked sceptical. “How did you end up working for the King?” 

Beaumont looked down at the ground and kicked a stone. “I was referred by someone he trusts.” 

“Who?” Rey asked. 

Beaumont shook his head. “No one of importance, tell me more about your new life here, will there be the pitter-patter of little feet soon?” 

Rey blushed. “I don’t think we’re ready for that step yet.”

Beaumont smiled a knowing smile. 

Rey grinned. “Is there something you need to tell me about Kaydel?” 

Beaumont ran a hand over his head. “Not yet, but...soon...hopefully.” 

Rey embraced her friend. “I’m so happy for you.” 

Beaumont hugged her tight. “And I you, Rey. And I you.” 

**********

Kylo watched the two of them closely from the mansion. He wanted to trust Rey, but he knew nothing of her past or her relationships with men. What if Beaumont was more than a friend? His throat felt tight. _No._ It couldn’t be. Rey was so...innocent. He was sure she had no experience of men in that sense. Still, Kylo didn’t trust Beaumont. Years of experience told him the visitor had a hidden agenda. Rey and Beaumont re-entered the room and Kylo immediately made a show of striding purposefully towards them, tilting Rey’s chin up towards him before placing a soft but claiming kiss on her lips. Beaumont smirked at the obvious display.

“I understand you are taking good care of Rey,” he said once the two had parted.

Kylo nodded. 

Beaumont smiled. “I thank you Sir, I was worried for my dear friends well-being. I am glad to be able to let go of those worries after seeing how well she looks. She has even put on some much needed weight.” 

“You no longer need to worry about Rey, that’s my role now. She will want for nothing and I will protect her with my life.” 

Rey looked up at Kylo in wonder. He looked down at her and hoped she could feel his earnestness. 

“Kaydel will be happy to hear it,” Beaumont replied. 

“Kaydel?” Kylo asked.

“Kaydel is another of my dear friends and also Beaumont’s new wife,” Rey explained. “You must bring her next time you visit! I long to see her.” 

Kylo relaxed somewhat to the news that Beaumont was married, but decided to remain suspicious of the newcomer. 

“Yes, next time you visit you must bring your wife,” he said with an easy smile and was rewarded when Rey took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. 

“Then I shall,” Beaumont said with a slight bow. 

Just then, Rose and Hux entered the room, and Rey was particularly interested to know if their sudden appearance at the same time was a happy accident or if they had arrived together purposefully. Rey gladly made the introductions. 

“Rose and Armitage are to be married soon,” Rey added, earning herself a glare from Rose. Rey smirked and buried her face in Kylo’s arm for a moment to conceal it. Armitage took the opportunity to take Rose’s hand in his and then to point out to Beaumont that the roses blooming all around the mansion were planted at his beloved’s request. While Beaumont gazed out of the window and waxed lyrical about the vibrant colours, Rose tried to disentangle herself from Armitage but he held her tight in place. Rey and Kylo exchanged amused glances until Beaumont, Rose and Armitage joined them once more.

“I must ask to be shown to my room if possible, I must begin to write up my report for the King,” Beaumont announced. 

Kylo nodded and called for Finn who appeared almost immediately. “Take Mr Kin to his chamber,” he ordered. Finn nodded and Beaumont followed him out of the room. 

As soon as Beaumont was safely out of the room, Rose bit Armitage’s hand. 

“Ouch!” he hissed letting go of her. 

“Serves you right holding me prisoner against my will!” she retorted. 

Armitage frowned at her and rubbed at his hand. Rose ignored him and turned to Rey. “Is Mr Kin trustworthy?” she asked.

Rey nodded. “Certainly, he is one of my oldest friends.” 

Rose cocked her head to the side and looked at Kylo. “You disagree,” she observed. Armitage stopped focusing on his hand and looked at Kylo curiously. 

Rey looked at Kylo. “You can trust him,” she pressed. 

Kylo looked unconvinced. “You believe you can trust him, Rey, but as he is in the employ of the King and sent here to investigate us, I must remain vigilant of him.” 

Rey looked angry. “So you don’t trust my judgement?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Kylo replied. 

Sensing an argument was on the horizon, Rose and Armitage quickly excused themselves. 

“I’m telling you that Beaumont would never do anything to hurt me,” Rey said firmly. 

“I know that’s how you feel…” 

“Stop doing that! Stop belittling me!” Rey cried.

“Rey, I’m just telling you that I feel there is something Beaumont is keeping from you.” 

Rey shook her head. “That isn’t true.” 

“Rey, listen to me. We know nothing of Mr Kin’s interactions with Palpatine. We don’t know if bribery or even blackmail is involved...I’m just saying we should be careful until we know more about this situation.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “The very thought that Beaumont could be turned against me by promises of wealth or status makes me feel sick to my stomach. You don’t know him like I do. You’re wrong.” 

Kylo sighed. “I hope I am, Rey. I hope I am.” 

He could see the frustrated tears in Rey’s eyes as she fled from the room. He reached for her a moment too late and had to settle for grasping at air and watching her slam the door behind her instead of being able to envelope her against his chest. 

“She‘ll come around,” he told himself out loud as he looked out over the gardens with his hands firmly fixed behind his back. He didn’t believe his own words. He began to hate Beaumont once more for creating a wedge between them. He decided to try and get rid of the nuisance as soon as possible. 

“Sir?” 

Kylo turned to see Finn had entered the room and was looking at him quizzically. 

“Yes?” 

“Sir, I thought it would be prudent to inform you that Beaumont had a messenger pigeon with him amongst his luggage.” 

Kylo nodded. “Thank you, Finn. Keep an eye on him. If he tries to send out any communications, we need to intercept them.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Finn replied as he left. 

Kylo chewed his cheek. Every instinct he had was telling him that Beaumont was hiding something. 

“Why are you really here?” he pondered before balling his hands into fists. “You’ll show your true colours soon enough and your friendship with my wife won’t be able to protect you then. If I find out you're plotting against us Beaumont Kin, my sword will claim your last breath.” 

**********


	14. Chapter 14

Rey ran out into the garden and growled in frustration. She wiped at her damp eyes and scowled. Why was Kylo being so pig-headed? Beaumont was one of her oldest friends, there was no doubt in Rey’s mind that he was trustworthy. 

“Rey?” 

It was Kylo. He was searching for her. Her heart thumped in her chest as she dove behind a tree and hoped she was out of view. 

“Rey?” 

His voice was closer now. She held her breath. 

“Rey...I’m sorry.” 

She hadn’t expected that. She stayed quiet and listened for him. 

“I know he’s your friend, but you have to understand that I don’t trust easily…”

“You trust me,” Rey blurted out before realising she had given away her position. She covered her mouth but it was too late, he was before her in a moment, towering over her and pushing her back up against the tough bark.

“There you are,” he murmured, rubbing a curl of her hair between his finger and thumb. 

“I’m still angry with you,” she croaked. 

“I know,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rey’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes were drawn upwards towards his. Dark pools of desire met her nervous gaze. He tilted her chin up towards him. 

“There are ways you can use that anger, let me show you.” 

He pressed his lips to hers. Unlike their sweet exchanges the night before, this kiss was full of fire. Rey found the outlet for her rage as she crushed her lips against his and tightly wound her hands around his neck. She reached up on her toes to deepen the much needed connection between them. Kylo’s hands went to her waist, then slowly spread across her back holding her against his chest. She moaned into his mouth drawing a desperate groan from his throat. They parted a few minutes later and looked at each other, flushed and still wanting more. 

“We should stop,” Rey said reluctantly. Kylo nodded and took her hand in his. He led her back to the house. 

Finn greeted them at the door. He looked grave. Rey instantly worried that he had bad news to share. “Sir, Beaumont sent a communication, we have intercepted it.” 

Rey and Kylo looked at each other. “Let’s look at it together,” Kylo offered and Rey nodded gratefully. Then entered the study and Finn produced a wooden cage which held the carrier pigeon. Kylo reached into the cage and removed the message from its leg. He looked at it, then passed it to Rey. She read it apprehensively. 

**She is well and Kylo seems to genuinely care for her. He may become a complication when you reveal your future plans for Rey. I will continue to monitor them and report back.**

Rey frowned. “Is this for the King?” 

Kylo shook his head. “I don’t believe so. I think Beaumont is working for someone else.” 

“Who?” Rey asked with alarm. 

“I’m not sure yet.” Kylo scribbled something onto a piece of paper. “I’m going to replace his message with this one.” He passed the paper to Rey. 

**I have your man. If you want to save him you have one day to make yourself known to me. General Ren.**

“Do you approve?” Kylo asked. 

“We aren’t really going to harm Beaumont are we?” Rey asked. 

Kylo shook his head. “I give you my word, I won’t harm him unless he gives me a reason to.” 

Rey eventually nodded with a heavy heart. She wanted to know who it was that Beaumont was communicating with and why they had plans for her future. Kylo tied the new message to the pigeon and instructed Finn to release the bird. Once Finn was safely out of the room Kylo collected Rey in his arms and settled her across his lap. 

“Don’t worry, I would never let anything bad happen to you,” he vowed, kissing her temple gently. 

“I can’t believe Beaumont is lying to me and worse still someone is using him to spy on me and what are they planning for my future that they think you would complicate? Are they planning my death?” 

“I would never let anyone get close enough to you to even put a scratch on your lovely skin,” Kylo murmured, bringing her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. Rey placed her arms around his throat and put her head against his chest. 

“What do we do about Beaumont?” she asked. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around her. “We treat him as normal, we can’t let him suspect anything until we know who he is working with.” 

Rey nodded against his chest. “Okay.” 

“Will you be able to do it?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes, I can do it,” Rey said firmly. 

“Good girl,” Kylo praised, tightening his arms around her. 

“I still hope that we’re wrong about him,” Rey said sadly. 

“I know, that’s because you have such a good heart, Rey. Don’t let anyone make you feel like that is something you should be ashamed of.” 

“Don’t you wish I was more suspicious like you?” Rey asked tilting her body in order to see his face. 

Kylo shook his head. “I’m suspicious enough for us both.” 

Rey laughed and Kylo smiled. “Are you hungry?” he asked. 

Rey shook her head. “No, can we...can we stay like this a little longer?” 

“We can,” Kylo replied, stroking a hand over her hair. Rey didn’t see Beaumont again that day, Kylo allowed her to monopolise his time and Rey was grateful for the distraction from her anxiety ridden thoughts. 

When night came, and they retired to bed together, Rey discovered there was nowhere else she could hide and she finally felt the stab of betrayal to her heart that her dear friend seemed to have turned against her. Seeming to sense her unease, Kylo lay against her back and wrapped his arms around her middle. He kissed the side of her neck softly. 

“Whatever happens, you will always have me,” he whispered, making her body tremble in response. 

“What if they mean to separate us?” she asked. 

“I would never allow it...you’re mine.” 

Rey let out a shaky breath at Kylo’s passionate confession. She mustered the courage to ask him to say what she needed to hear to sooth her aching heart. 

“Kylo, do you love me?” 

“Yes,” there was no hesitation in his answer, no need to question his loyalty any longer. Rey closed her eyes and enjoyed the brief moment of happiness. 

“Do you love me?” he asked desperately. 

Rey turned in his arms and placed her hands on his cheeks, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips then placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. 

“I do.” 

The force at which he came at her knocked the breath out of her lungs, suddenly she was underneath him with his lips locked against hers, his hard body pressing her down. His hands roamed over her, hitching up her nightdress and pulling it over her head to discard it on the floor. Rey felt no embarrassment as his eyes washed over her. 

“I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you,” he gasped before capturing her lips once more. 

Rey threaded her hands into his hair and moaned as his lips moved over hers with a sense of urgency that made her ache between her legs. Kylo undressed and then it was just the two of them, boundaryless, and naked in the soft moonlight. 

The General’s movements turned gently and hesitant and Rey almost laughed at his soft treatment. Leaning up, she caught his lips and kissed him roughly, biting him hard as she pulled away. 

“I’m not going to break, Kylo,” she teased. 

His smirk made her heart thump and her cheeks flush. She widened her thighs around him to strengthen her words. She was ready. Ready for him to know her completely. 

He entered her slowly and with each controlled thrust, Rey felt her body become his. The uncomfortable fullness soon changed to a feeling of mounting need, and she clawed around his shoulders like an animal as he moved inside her. 

“Rey, my Rey,” he murmured. 

“Yes, your Rey,” she agreed, pulling him closer and kissing him messily and greedily as the energy coursing through her, began to build and threatened to spill over. She forgot about the threats, she forgot about the King, she forgot about everything that existed outside of that room and allowed herself to indulge in the belief that nothing would ever come between them. That she would always be with him, that she would always feel safe and loved and home at last. When he came for her she felt incredibly powerful. She knew she was the only one able to make the great General yield. He trembled in her arms and held her so tightly she could barely breathe. When he released her and his senses returned, he scanned her body and questioned her over and over for reassurance that she was okay. She laughed and nodded and kissed him softly as she told him she was perfectly fine. He retrieved her nightgown and helped her to clean up before settling her down in the bed beside him. Rey felt tired but content as Kylo nuzzled sleepily into her hair. 

“I was your first, thank you for that honour,” he said gruffly and Rey was grateful he couldn’t see her blush at his discovery. 

Then a thought hit her and she turned angrily to face him. “Am I not your first? Tell me, how many have there been? And their names?” She demanded. 

Kylo laughed and pressed kisses to every inch of her face. “You are not the first I have known in this way, but you are the first I have ever loved, Rey, you mean more to me than my own life.” 

She softened. “I will learn ways to please you…” 

“You are already more than I could ask for,” Kylo told her and she didn’t doubt his sincerity. 

“Now go to sleep,” Kylo told her and Rey nodded and closed her eyes. She felt him press one last soft kiss to her lips as she started to drift off. 

“Have sweet dreams, my Rey, and whatever the morning brings, know that we will face it together.” 

**********


End file.
